


Clementine

by Mangoyogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Laywer Kylo Ren, New York City, Protective Kylo Ren, SO MUCH FLUFF, Threat of assault/violence in Ch.7, basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoyogurt/pseuds/Mangoyogurt
Summary: After a rather disastrous end to his law career, Kylo Ren has found himself aimless in early retirement. Although, all of that is about to change as a cheeky new neighbor enters his life. She's ready to start a new chapter in life by opening her very own coffeeshop/bookstore venture. Unfortunately, optimism and grit don't always make for great business acumen. Cue Kylo, who has suddenly found himself very involved in making a stranger's dream come true.If he's lucky, Kylo just might find a beautiful romance blossoming from this new business venture.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 96
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Kylo Ren was good at, it was maintaining the status quo. After all, a man could only live in perpetual conflict and drama for so long before coming to the conclusion that perhaps _he_ was the problem. The common denominator in all of the unhappiness he experienced in his somewhat varied existence. 

First, a serious familial falling out as he turned his back on the family business when he accepted a job in corporate law instead of his expected tract of environmental law. 

_Although, he bitterly noted that while everyone was busy pointing out what a traitor he was, nobody seemed to mention how Uncle Luke wouldn’t even hire him to being with. The old man grumbled something about Kylo ‘earning his way’. Well, Kylo really showed Luke, didn’t he? He ‘earned’ his way right into a job defending white collar criminals._

Then, there was the whole mess with his then-mentor-turned-boss-now-enemy, Snoke. Kylo required some serious deep meditative breathes when thinking about how he practically threw away the entirety of his twenties to serve a no-good monster who was now behind bars for ten to fifteen on fraud charges. 

_That_ was a great moment, walking into an empty office swarmed by the FBI. He got to become a witness _and_ jobless in less than ten minutes. Hooray. 

Sure, Kylo had a padded savings account from his job and a hefty trust fund (take _that_ , Uncle Luke). But none of that cold hard cash gave him the satisfaction that Snoke had promised. The wrinkled old man had sworn that Kylo would feel fulfilled and powerful if he’d only sell his soul to First Order. 

Kylo snorted into his glass of whiskey. All he got out of his glory days at the Order was a crippling sense of loneliness and a questionable rash that thankfully turned out to be nothing more than razor burn. 

He tipped his head back to relax into his leather chair. Being wealthy and jobless wasn’t doing him any good. He barely got out of bed before noon these days, and his liquor collection was dwindling at an alarming pace that even his father would raise a brow at. 

His knuckles flexed at the thought of his father. Letting out a long exhale through his nose, he willed his mind to clear. Kylo needed to find a hobby _stat_ before he really lost his shit. Just as he was about to get up for a third refill, a strong and heady bass suddenly exploded through his walls. 

The wailing of Taylor Swift blared through the walls, a feat that if wasn’t so annoying, would actually impress Kylo. 

Because he lived on the penthouse floor, only shared by one other apartment. For sound to reach _that_ far would take mighty will and a killer sound system.

Slamming down his empty glass, he stomped his way across the living room. Kylo didn’t even care that he was in nothing but house slippers and a ratty pair of boxer briefs with a mysterious day-old ketchup stain on the hem. 

Poe Dameron, his neighbor, was someone that Kylo did not care to impress. Besides, judging by the amount of times Kylo caught Poe sunbathing in nothing but a Speedo in their shared rooftop garden, it would do Poe some good to receive a taste of his own uncomfortable medicine. 

Kylo snatched his keys and stomped across the hall to Poe’s door. He briefly wondered if the man could even hear the doorbell over Miss Swift’s croons of romance. Kylo snorted. 

Romance. Something else he failed miserably at. Another pitiful thing to add to his list of shortcomings. It was easy to assume that the broody man didn’t do _love_. That he was a one night stand kind of guy. 

The fact of the matter was the he was actually quite the opposite. Despite seeing the marriage of his parents implode, Kylo still held out for “the one”. A ridiculous schedule made it impossible for him to date, though. His wealth was also a surprising hinderance, as he found most women he met cared more about his bank balance than him as a person. 

He had hoped that all this free time would help in the pursuit of love, but he only found it worse. Ever since losing all direction in life, he had turned into a total slob. Quite lazy, if he had to be honest. To be frank, he lost count of the days since he last left his apartment, relying heavily on delivery to ensure that he didn’t starve to death. 

By the end of his mental tangent, he finally reached Poe’s door. He rang the doorbell a few times and threw in some aggressive knocking. Even through the loud music, he could hear a string of “shits” and “fucks” as somebody fumbled with the door. 

Kylo’s ear perked in curiosity. The voice sounded feminine with a soft lilt to it. Perhaps Poe had yet _another_ conquest over. The fact that the olive-skinned man seemed to bring home an ever rotating array of both men and women only added to Kylo’s distaste for the guy. Kylo couldn’t even find one person to put up with his shit while half of Manhattan seemed to fight for the chance to jump into the pilot’s bed. 

He preemptively crossed his arms, doing his best to put on an air of threatening indifference. Kylo was about to set his face into a scowl when the door finally flew open. 

Instead of Poe, the visage of a breathless and surprised woman met his gaze. Kylo couldn’t help but roam over her body with his eyes. She looked as if she was prepared for bed. Her messy hair thrown up in a haphazard bun while she was dressed in nothing but a tiny camisole and miniature sleep shorts. 

Kylo’s mouth watered as he noted little orange fruits dotting her pajamas. As his eyes trailed back upwards, he did the only thing his brain could think of. 

He stupidly uttered, “Clementine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm excited to be back with a brand new story! I'm looking forward to exploring this version of Kylo. Things are weird out there in the world, so I hope you all enjoy my little slice of fluff! This chapter is all Kylo, but the story will kick off pretty fast starting next chapter. So buckle up, and thank you for coming along for the ride! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your seats, because this is whatever the opposite of slow burn is.

You cursed yourself as a ridiculous love ballad blared from Poe’s overpriced stereo system. All you had wanted was a night of relaxation. The marble tub in the master ensuite was already filled with hot water and a bath bomb that was so overpriced it was practically criminal. Next to the tub, a chilled glass of white wine patiently waited along the latest novel you were gobbling up. 

You had stupidly decided that some calming music was the final piece to your self-care puzzle. Except, you had never used something as high-tech as what Poe’s place offered. One wrong button later, and you were ninety-percent sure that only twenty-percent of your ear drum would be functional after this fiasco.

To make matters worse, there was angry knocking at the front door. The aggressive sound was so furious that it somehow cut through the music, causing you to flush in embarrassment as you ran to get the door. You were so frazzled from breaking the sound system and subsequently upsetting your neighbor that you even forgot to grab a robe on your way out. 

The door flung open to reveal a man so large and imposing, you lost your breath.

He was in nothing except a single pair of boxers and fuzzy slippers. Despite his distinctly disheveled (and frankly, sloppy) look, he was handsome. Handsome, built like a refrigerator, and _angry_. Ogling your neighbor would do no good if he murdered you.

Except, one moment he looked furious and the next, perplexed. Normally, you’d bristle if any man so obviously gave you a once over, but the way his mouth comically hung open made you less offended.

“Clementine,” was all he uttered.

The two of you stared at each other in silence, when the start of yet another pop song interrupted the moment. You startled to attention and rushed to explain, “I am _so_ sorry about the disturbance. I can’t figure out how to work Poe’s stupid stereo and now the thing won’t shut off!” 

The stranger peered around your shoulder and a hardened gaze returned to his face. He gritted out, “And where’s Poe to help you out?” 

Your brow furrowed, and you could have sworn that he almost looked bitter at the statement. Deciding not to get into it with a stranger, you politely replied, “He’s flying right now. I’m just housesitting while he’s gone.” 

The man softened ever so slightly at the response and straightened up. “I think we have the same system. I could help you turn it off.” 

“Oh thank goodness,” you breathed in relief, quickly stepping aside to let him in. The stranger seemed to know his way around the gigantic apartment, and you assumed that his layout was either the same or he’d been here before. 

Awkwardly shuffling behind him, you timidly supplied your name in an attempt to start a conversation. He merely grunted out, “Kylo.” He didn’t even spare you a glance as he busied himself with tapping at a seriously sci-fi looking box. 

After a few minutes of strained silence, the music finally cut out. The sudden quietness was so strong your ears nearly rang from the lack of sound. “Uhm, thank you! Can I make you a mug of tea or something?” you ventured, politeness outweighing the sheer awkwardness as you realized you were two half-naked strangers staring at each other. 

He shuffled a bit before giving a terse nod. 

_Jeez, nobody’s forcing him to hang out with me_ , you thought in response to his frosty reaction. 

Speaking of frosty, you noticed his eyes zeroing in on your rather _pointed_ chest, causing you to turn pink at the neck. Thankfully, you had left a sweatshirt thrown over the couch. Snatching up the thick fleece garment, you tugged it over your head and led Kylo to the kitchen. 

Kylo followed with heavy steps, and made himself right at home as he settled on a stool pulled up against a bar area facing the kitchen. Two mugs were pulled from a cabinet and quickly filled with steaming hot water. The liquid reminded you of the bath now gone to waste, but one look at the handsome man gazing at you made it all worth it. 

A mug of chamomile was slid across the marble top and into Kylo’s hands before you joined him on the stool to his left. 

“Sorry again about the music,” you muttered. 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair, dark locks falling like Fall leaves. “It’s fine. It was an accident. So...you’re a house-sitter?” 

You laughed, “Unofficially. I just moved to town, and I don’t have a place yet. Poe’s an old friend from college, and he just started some sort of travel show that’s gonna keep him busy for at least four months. I get to stay for free, and he doesn’t have to worry about his house going to shit.” 

Kylo nodded, not surprised that the dashing pilot somehow landed himself a deal to host a travel show. He also came from money and had already made a name for himself jet-setting around the globe piloting his own private jet. 

You gave him a cute little head tilt and asked, “And what about you? What’s your story?” 

For the first time since he left the First Order, Kylo felt embarrassed. Deciding to fall back on vagueness he replied, “Ah, early retirement.” Women liked mysterious men, right?

He was surprised as you let out a low whistle. “Retiring in a place like this? You must’ve had one hell of a job to retire from.” You blew the steam away from your mug and took a long sip. 

Kylo frowned and folded his arms across the tabletop. “And what about you? It’s a Wednesday and you’re blaring Taylor Swift near midnight.” You knew that he wasn’t being defensive, despite a slight accusatory tinge to his voice. 

You turned to face Kylo, propping your head up on an elbow. There was something gravitational in your exchange, and your bodies had slowly inched closer and closer as you talked. By now, your knees were lightly touching, and you found yourself feeling electricity at the subtle touch. 

He laughed as you playfully jabbed a finger in his chest. “I’ll have you know that I do, in fact, have a job! Have you ever heard of Hanna Hut?” 

Something about you riled Kylo up, and he felt more alive than he had in the past month. Some teenaged boy part of his brain refused to admit that he had no idea what Hanna Hut was, hoping to impress the pretty girl sitting next to him. Instead, he rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Of course I have. And what’s it to you?” 

His resolve slowly dissolved as a silent minute ticked by. He groaned as you finally broke the silence with a loud laugh. “A grouch who can see into the future. Amazing!” Kylo furrowed his brow, and bit back, “What are you talking about?”

“Hanna Hut doesn’t exist. At least not yet.” 

Kylo furrowed his brow and pinked in embarrassment at being caught. You patted his thigh, ignoring how muscled it felt underneath your touch. His bare skin was warm and deliciously corded and taut. He stuttered out a non-reply, only earning a louder guffaw from you.

“Don’t worry. It _will_ exist. Hopefully very soon! I’m opening my very own coffeeshop-slash-bookstore combo right here in town!” You couldn’t help but gush in excitement at your very new business venture. 

It had taken years of careful planning and budgeting. Years of forgoing mimosas with the girls and squirreling away every dime. Literally. Years of accepting overtime, and years of enduring doubt from friends and family alike. 

No more though. You had finally gathered together enough money to launch your dream business. The moment your bank account looked healthy enough, you threw up digits and peaced out of your tiny good-for-nothing town. 

Finally, after years of grit and sweat, things seemed to be looking up. With free lodging for the next few months, you didn’t even have to stress about finding an apartment. Your deal with Poe worked out perfectly so that you could spend all of your time and energy looking for the perfect space to launch Hanna Hut. 

Your excitement was infectious, as Kylo couldn’t help but flash a wide smile matching the one on your face. “And where can I visit this newfound ‘coffee-slash-bookstore’ venture of yours?” he asked, genuinely curious and interested in the concept. 

“Well...I’m still looking for the perfect storefront. I think I might have found it, though! In fact, I’m meeting with the landlord tomorrow afternoon.” You quickly pulled out your cellphone to show him the airy space located in Greenwich Village. It was beautiful, but pricey. Still, you convinced yourself that the price tag would be worth it. 

Kylo quietly listened as you continued to babble and swipe through photos. 

“It’s a little expensive, but I think it’ll be worth it! The landlord said that if I signed a ten year lease, he’d cut me a deal on rent. I think that should help, especially since there are so many fees and he needs three months rent up front...”

The more you prattled, the more agitated Kylo became. A _ten year lease_? As cute as you were, cuteness didn’t necessarily equate to business acumen. He found your naiveté equal parts adorable and concerning. Although you were a stranger, he didn’t want to watch yet another out of towner get swindled and eaten up by the city. 

He cleared his throat, and interrupted, “Ah, if you want, I could come with you to negotiate tomorrow. I hope I’m not overstepping, but I am a lawyer...”

You perked up and replied, “That would be amazing! But I don’t know if I could pay you. Judging by the fact that you live _here_ , I don’t think I could afford your rates...”

“Ah, well I am retired so it’s not like I’ve got much going on for me. How about you buy me a coffee and we’ll call it even?” 

He flinched in surprise when you practically leapt out of your seat. Clasping his hands in your own, you gushed, “Deal! Thank you so much, Kylo!” Kylo looked down at where your hands joined, marveling at how much smaller you were compared to him. Mustering up as much courage possible, he nodded and flashed you a smile. 

Just like that, Kylo found himself looking forward to something for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I typically write slow burn with angst, but man, do I need some joy right now. I hope that you guys are prepared for excess amounts of fluff! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo had to hand it to you. Despite your questionable business sense, you had a fantastic eye. The space you found was in a prime location, neighbored by a trendy womenswear boutique on the left and a hot new restaurant headed by a celebrity chef to the right. The space itself was a perfect mix of industrial and bright, with open white washed ceilings and a modern concrete flooring. 

Watching you gush as you stood outside staring in through the window only steeled his resolve to help make your dream come true no matter the cost. After spending the entirety of his life stepping on the “little guys” to make his bottom line, he felt it was appropriate to atone for his sins.

The fact that you had a million-watt smile and an infectiously bubbly personality only sweetened the deal. 

You continued to bounce between the left and right floor-to-ceiling windows flanking the front entrance. As you hopped back and forth, you rambled off all your ideas to transform the space into a warm and inviting neighborhood spot. 

It was going to be equal parts trendy and homey. Shelves filled to the brim with new and old books alike, ready to be borrowed or bought. The scent of freshly ground coffee beans would permeate the air, causing a heady mix of warmth and relaxation. There would be nooks and crannies with the coziest chairs and sofas for patrons to gather, sip coffee, snack on freshly baked pastries, and catch up on reading. 

Kylo admitted that even to an anti-social recluse such as himself, the concept sounded like a dream. If he had still been working, he would have enjoyed a little escape from the office to focus on work. 

Despite his pleasant daydreams though, nothing could stop his spine from stiffening as soon as the landlord made his presence known. He was a sorry looking man, equal in width and height. The balding man had beady little eyes that narrowed into slits as soon as he caught sight of Kylo. 

Kylo’s hackles rose even higher as the landlord completely ignored him and turned to give you a very lewd look. 

“Hi Plutt,” you chirped, completely oblivious to the tension between the two men. “This is Kylo. He’s my friend _and_ lawyer!” You gave Kylo an extra little eyebrow wiggle at “lawyer”, a silent tease at how different he looked today. 

He had rocked up to your meeting far more dressed than he was the previous night. Gone were the fuzzy slippers. Instead, he was clad in a black suit with a matching black dress shirt that struggled to contain the man’s wide chest and thick arms.

Who would have thought that the slobbish raven haired man could clean up so well? While you weren’t really one to judge a book by its cover, even you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when he had proclaimed himself to be a retired, yet fearsome, corporate lawyer. 

It was adorable how the more disbelieving you looked, the harder he fought to convince you that he really was a big, bad, lawyer. You giggled at the memory of how he was so focused on the argument that Kylo didn’t even notice a drop of lukewarm tea dribble down his chin and land between his pecs. 

His very defined and firm looking pecs, if you had to say so yourself. 

You shook your head out of the memory, scolding yourself for getting distracted. It was time for _business_ , and you were prepped to fight for the storefront of your dreams. During your walk over to the shop, you had divulged as much info as you could to Kylo. Things like your budget, business plan (although, business “plan” would have been more accurate), and even your credit score.

You probably shared way too much info, but Kylo didn’t indicate that he was bothered or overwhelmed. The man merely nodded while typing quick notes in his cellphone. He probably had enough info to steal your identity, but something about him just made you trust the man. 

Maybe it was in the way his eyes always looked soft, balancing out his perpetual scowl. Or maybe it was how he hung onto your every word, and was one of the few people who seemed genuinely supportive and interested in your dream. 

Or, maybe it was in how he defensively postured himself between yourself and Plutt, chest puffing out and stance ready for a fight. 

Kylo stuck his hand out and impressively didn’t flinch as Plutt squeezed back with his own moist and grimy hand. Kylo didn’t miss a beat as he harshly dived right in.

“Kylo Ren. I’ve taken a look at your offer, and we are not happy with the upfront terms and conditions. A fixed lease would only...” 

Kylo completely transformed within seconds. Years of working with the worst of the worst in the corporate world made him ruthless and unshakable when it came to business dealings. Someone like Plutt didn’t phase Kylo. He was ready to threaten, growl, and glare his way into getting you the best deal possible. 

Plus, the caveman portion of his brain beat its chest and flexed at the chance to impress a pretty lady. And if your look of tender awe only spurred him on more... well, that he’d keep for himself. 

The entire exchange was a blur to you, the two men exchanging barbs and threats so fast, you could barely keep up. Acronyms like “CAMS” and “TI” were used, and before you knew it, two hours had passed. Kylo was triumphantly squaring away notes in his phone while Plutt sputtered, red in the face. 

Apparently the entire situation had gotten away from the man. 

“Send over the contract by midday tomorrow,” Kylo lazily commanded Plutt, before leading your stunned body away from the building. His hand was warm in the crook of your elbow while he steered you towards the nearest Starbucks. 

He seemed tense during the short walk over, letting out a huge exhale as he slumped into the closest empty seat. You felt concerned as his pale complexion somehow became even paler. Without prompting, you darted away to find some water.

“Are you okay?” you asked upon returning. He seemed calmer, but received the cool plastic cup with gratitude. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to do _that_.” 

“But you were so _cool_ ,” you gushed in response. You instinctively reached out to hold his shaky hands. Giving him a light squeeze you continued, “I’ve never seen someone talk like that before! Or...or stick up for me so fiercely. Like my knight in shining armor!” 

Your eyes twinkled in excitement, so filled with joy that Kylo couldn’t help but be affected. He smiled and flipped his palm upwards so he could lace his fingers with yours. He squeezed back and laughed, “Well, you don’t seem like someone who needs saving. Just someone who could use someone in their corner.” 

“Then I’m glad you’re in mine. Even if we don’t know each other very well.” 

His heart fluttered at your shy smile, and Kylo replied, “Why don’t we start, then? Getting to know each other that is. Let me buy you some coffee?” Now significantly calmed by your touch he added a flirtatious eyebrow waggle and added, “Maybe even dinner afterwards?” 

You playfully smacked him in the chest and argued, “I thought I was the one buying coffee.” 

“Alright. You buy me coffee and we’ll go over the terms and conditions of your new lease. Then, I take you out for dinner.” 

It was definitely a deal too good to pass up, so you happily bounded to the counter to buy his S’mores Frappuccino (the man really was full of surprises, wasn’t he?). You decided that it would be cute to match, and ordered one for yourself as well. 

A few minutes later, and you were returning to the table with two icy and teeth-rotting drinks. Kylo was all but recovered, and lawyer man was back in full swing. You happily noticed that while he was all business while going through your lease, his expression and tone was far softer than what he had used earlier in the day. 

You were shocked at how Kylo had cut such a favorable deal for you. The man was kind in explaining why certain things were more beneficial for the tenant, and even helped you understand places where Plutt was trying to take advantage.

The initial offer was apparently horrible, and would have surely trapped you into some serious debt. Kylo made sure that your lease was fair, and that you would have enough money leftover to help your new business flourish. 

Kylo sipped on the last of his drink, unaware of some leftover whipped cream resting on his top lip. Without thinking, you reached across the table and wiped it off with your thumb. You instinctively sucked the digit between your lips, earning a blush from Kylo.

“Ah,” he stuttered. “All that’s left is to sign. If you could send me your business license and some tax documents, I could help you file everything.” 

A little furrow appeared between your brow, causing Kylo to frown. He had a bad feeling about this. 

“You do...have a business license, right?” he tentatively pushed. 

“Depends on what you mean by ‘business license’...” 

He groaned, dropping his face into his palms. You felt sheepish, and ridiculously uneducated. Just as you were about to die from embarrassment, Kylo finally looked up.

He cast you a small smile and calmly replied, “Alright, this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to take you out to dinner as promised. Then, I’m going to take you home. You’re going to change into something comfortable, grab your laptop and personal documents, and then we’ll hammer out the final details of starting your business.” 

“You...you’d seriously do that for me? At the risk of sounding totally ungrateful... why?” 

Nobody had ever been this kind to you. If even your own blood could laugh away at your grand dreams of opening a business in New York City, then how could a stranger be so supportive? Not only was he gentle with you, but the man went out of his way to help you in tangible ways. 

Retired or not, what kind of high-powered lawyer took an entire day to go fight a small-time landlord like Plutt on behalf of a new neighbor? 

Kylo asked himself the same question. Growing up as an only child and then going into a field like law didn’t exactly foster selflessness in his personality. He was used to putting himself first and stopping at nothing to achieve his goals. 

Something about your bright eyes and hopeful smile made him pause. He spent so many years of his life tearing things down - people, places, relationships. Perhaps, he saw this as a chance to redeem himself. To finally use his skills to _build_. 

And hey, if the object of his newfound efforts happened to be a very pretty and very sweet woman, then that was just a bonus. 

He gave you a smile and replied, “Honestly, I don’t know. But something about you tells me that I won’t regret it.”

That was good enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about protective Kylo for a second? 😍Gotta love a man who can protect ya physically and financially 😂Also, I'm honestly not used to writing couples getting together so fast. I'm pretty much getting whiplash from my own writing, haha. But I hope that you guys don't mind and that the fluff is enjoyed! Let me know what you think 💖


	4. Chapter 4

It was a stretch, but a few long nights spread over cooling cups of coffee and far too many documents was all it took to square away Hanna Hut. You were now the legal owner of an LLC. To even say the words made you giddy. You were a business owner! It was equal parts terrifying and electrifying to know that your future was now truly in your own hands.

Just like that, you only had a short amount of time to get the doors open. It seemed an impossible feat, but having Kylo by your side gave you an abundance of confidence. He was quick to soothe the side of you that felt self-conscious for taking up so much of the man’s time. All it took was one look, and he’d silently give your shoulder a squeeze. A quiet reminder that it was his own choice to come along for the ride. 

With all of the paperwork out of the way, it meant time for the “fun stuff”. Which was how you found yourself in Hell’s Kitchen on a sunny Wednesday afternoon. The summer air was stale and muggy in a typical New York City fashion. Still, that couldn’t damper your excitement as you explored a kitchen supply store with Kylo. 

This wasn’t his place of expertise, but he was happy to tag along and watch you bounce from aisle to aisle. He loved getting lost in your world, listening to you gush about the different espresso machines, and how each brand differed. 

Although, he did pipe up once in a while to gently remind you of a very strict budget he helped calculate the night before. 

“Look at these portafilters. Oh my gosh, they’re gorgeous,” you cried out, fingers greedily reaching out for the shiny stainless steel handles. Kylo laughed and shook his head as he held out the red plastic basket on his arm. You hurried to fill it with a few accessories, eager to try everything out once the shop delivered your new espresso machine. 

“How do you know so much about coffee?” Kylo asked. He wandered with you down another aisle, this one filled with gorgeous glassware of all shapes and sizes. You picked up a double walled glass cup and mused, “I used to work in a coffeeshop during college. We only ever used crappy beans since it was a college town, but I still loved everything about the job.”

You set the glass down and picked up another one - a pale pink ceramic mug. “I liked how coffee could perk people up. How it was such an integral part to their day. It was fun to see people gather in the shop, too. How it served as a backdrop to so many happy memories for people of all walks of life. I’d love for Hanna Hut to be a source of happiness for people.” 

“That’s quite admirable of you,” he responded. Kylo then plucked the pink mug out of your hand and looked it over. “This one. I think it’s so you.” 

Your scrunched your nose up at Kylo, secretly loving how much he towered over you. “What about that mug makes you think of me?” 

He pretended to be deep in thought as he scratched his chin. “Hm. For starters, it’s small and cute.” Your cheeks pinked, and he chuckled in response. Throwing an arm around your shoulder he continued, “Come on. Let’s finish shopping, get this stuff shipped to the store, and then grab some lunch. How does Italian sound?” 

You tilted you chin up to look at him and squealed, “Only if we can get tiramisu!” 

Kylo shook his head, as the realization that he was so whipped for you set in.

* * *

Apparently “Italian” meant seats at an exclusive restaurant where the chef, himself, prepared your meal. He introduced himself as Pietro Fagiuolli, and ushered you directly to the kitchen, where a secluded spot was set up by the kitchen island. You realized that there was barely any space between yourself and Kylo, especially given how his knees knocked into yours.

He shot you playful smiles as your legs continued to rub and touch throughout the meal. When he finally felt you relax your knee into his inner thigh, Kylo felt a sudden swell of confidence. Surely all of your playful flirtation and gentle touches must mean something. You didn’t seem the type to flirt your way into getting someone to help you out. 

It was now or never. He gently set his fork down with a quiet clink, and folded his hands together in his lap. You felt the air change, and put your own utensils down. Kylo took in a deep breath and murmured quietly enough so that nobody in the kitchen could hear your conversation.

“I don’t want to be too forward, and I don’t want you to think that your answer will affect whether or not I still help out with Hanna Hut...but...how would you feel about dating me?” 

He hated how his voice cracked at the end. Despite having faced down some seriously intimidating individuals in court, he’d never done something as heart racing as seriously asking a woman out. Not like this, when he was already so invested from the get go. 

You tilted your head and considered the man in front of you for a second before your lip twisted in a little smirk. “I thought that’s what we’re doing now,” you teased. You reached across the stainless steel tabletop and opened your hand up. 

Kylo was quick to place a hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. 

“Doesn’t hurt to check,” he muttered. Kylo was old school, but he knew better than to just assume everyone else had the same expectationns. He spent the better part of his life in New York City, a place where people played fast and loose with feelings. Even if you didn’t seem the type to casually date, Kylo still wanted to make sure before investing more into the relationship.

Your eyes crinkled in amusement and happiness. “Only under one condition.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“We’re exclusive,” you finished. 

Kylo laughed, already feeling a million times lighter. Hearing that you wanted him, and only him, made the man’s day. “So I guess that would make you my girlfriend?” 

You nodded and stood up on your toes to lean across the table. “Seal it with a kiss?” 

He got up to meet you halfway, and your eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his plush lips against your own. It was a chaste kiss, but one filled with promise of a future you could never have imagined. 

His tongue swiped forward, and just as you were about to deepen the kiss, a throat cleared in the kitchen.

“Really, guys?” Pietro groaned, his voice laced with a thick Italian accent. “Let’s show some respect for my pasta.” His tone was teasing, and he had a wide smile on his face. The man rested a hip at the edge of the island and tossed a towel over his shoulder. 

You pushed away from Kylo and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Although it was clear that Pietro was giving Kylo some harmless ribbing, you couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. “Thank you for hosting us. The food is amazing,” you awkwardly sputtered.

“You really outdid yourself,” Kylo added, making a point to gesture at your empty plates. The chef chuckled and slapped a hand against Kylo’s back. “Anything for the man who kept me out of jail!” 

He took notice of your shocked expression and laughed even louder. “No, nothing crazy! I was being mistaken for some sucker with mob ties. Apparently having a thick Italian accent is enough of a reason to arrest someone in this town.” Pietro rolled his eyes and gave Kylo a jab with his elbow and continued, “But this guy over here believed me. I was only a sous chef at the time, and this guy defended my case pro bono. Promised Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary that if he kept me out of jail, he’d get free meals whenever he wanted!” 

You smiled at how cute Kylo looked with shy and rosy cheeks. You asked, “By this amazing meal, I’m assuming that you won?” 

Pietro tossed his arm around Kylo’s shouldered and cheered, “Hell, yes! I owe this guy my life.” 

“Alright, alright. Did you come here with dessert or just to chat our ears off?” Kylo groused, clearly embarrassed from all of the praise. Pietro was unfazed though, and turned to shout some Italian over his shoulder. A young man immediately appeared balancing several plates on his hands and forearms. 

There was a giant slice of tiramisu, clearly made from scratch. The cream was so fresh and fluffy, it looked like little puffs of clouds with the finest dusting of cocoa. There was also a bowl with generous servings of gelato in all sorts of colors. What excited you the most though, was a narrow rectangular plate. 

Placed in a neat row upon the plate were the most beautiful and exquisitely decorated chocolates. They were like miniature pieces of art, each shaped like an iconic symbol of New York City. There was a yellow taxi cab, a skyscraper, a cute little stiletto, and an apple just to name a few. It looked like the colors were all hand painted for goodness sake! 

“These are too pretty to eat,” you gushed. Despite your words, your fingers reached out to pick up a little newspaper shaped chocolate. There was even a tiny “NY Times” painted across the top. 

Pietro’s chest puffed at your words, proud that you noticed and appreciated the details. “Go on and try it. There’s more where that came from,” he urged. 

You took a little nibble and moaned, causing Kylo’s mind to wander to a place unsuitable for public consumption. It was an impossible task though, as you reached across the table and hand-fed the other half of the chocolate to your boyfriend. 

He groaned, partially from the burst of chocolate and hazelnut, and partially from the feeling of your fingers gently brushing a stray crumb off the bottom of his lower lip. “These are good,” he muttered. He caught your eye and couldn’t help but share a mischievous smile. 

“I’m still here,” Pietro grumbled. Before you could protest, he stuck a finger up and joked, “I’m Italian. I know what those lovey dovey eyes look like, and you two got it bad.” 

Pietro signed and nudged Kylo. “How about I leave you two love birds alone before I vomit, and you tell your lady about the deal, eh?” He threw Kylo a pointed look before pressing a friendly kiss against your cheek and disappearing into the back of the kitchen. 

You sat up and dug into the cake, mouth full of cream and coffee soaked cake as you asked, “What deal?”

Kylo smiled at the sight of you licking your fingers and answered, “Pietro’s willing to consign his premiere chocolate collection at your shop. Exclusively. It’ll be a great way to generate buzz and make some sales while you’re at it.” 

“Consign?” Your nose wrinkled in confusion. 

“It means that whatever you sell, you’ll split 50/50. If any product doesn’t get sold, he’ll take it back at no cost. It’s a way for businesses to wholesale a new product without risk.” 

Lips still smacking, you wondered aloud, “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why me? He’s on the shortlist to earning a Michelin Star!” 

Kylo reached over and ran his hand along your arm. “I told him about your concept, and he loves it. He really wants to help your business take off.” 

“He feels sorry for me,” you sighed. A little pout formed at your lips. On anyone else it would have looked petulant, but Kylo found the way your lips pressed together to be quite endearing. 

“No. He really loves your concept and supporting young business owners. I would be lying if I said what he went through didn’t affect him, but he wouldn’t just help anyone out.”

“Okay,” you murmured, still feeling a little shocked. Kylo sensed your trepidation and immediately stood from his seat. He walked around the table and pulled you into a tight hug. Your face pressed against his chest, and you couldn’t help but sag into the embrace. 

He ran his hands through your hair, and wondered when you were last held like this. It was so long ago a date didn’t surface.

“Have some confidence in yourself. You’re about to be a...uh...what is it that they call it online? A ‘boss bitch’?” 

You snorted into this shirt, “Please don’t say that ever again. But I do appreciate the sentiment.” 

“Only if you promise to be kinder to yourself,” he murmured, lifting your face up by the chin with the tip of his index finger.

“Deal.” 

Kylo’s face softened, and he gave you a little kiss. As he held you and kissed positive affirmations into your temple, you couldn’t help but give a silent “thank you” to Poe’s stupid stereo system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about that supportive boyfriend life. And that fresh tiramisu life. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that everyone is having a great week so far! <3


	5. Chapter 5

You were a woman who believed in the importance of gratitude. Life was short, and it was also often messy and painful. It could be filled with loss, rife with terror, and possessed with deep chasms of sorrow. That’s why you felt it was important to acknowledge when good things happened, and to show gratitude in the face of your blessings. This kind of mentality kept your attitude and spirits up no matter what the day brought. 

And right now, you were sending barrels of appreciation up to the sky for Kylo Ren walking around Hanna Hut shirtless. Surely, there was no better sight on this tired planet than your man stomping across your shop in nothing more than low-slung black jeans and camel colored work boots. 

With the goal of grand opening before Fall, you were hustling with the build out. After all, what better season launch a cozy coffeeshop/bookstore combo than during the period famous for flannel and pumpkin spice?

Of course, there were professionals coming in to help install major things such as plumbing, machinery, counters, and the like. But you were a healthy young woman who wasn’t keen to sit on the sidelines. 

Which is why you decided to pound on Kylo’s door at the crack of dawn. He practically had a heart attack, still not used to waking up before noon. The man tripped over his dirty laundry as he sprinted through the foyer, half-irritated at being woken so early and half-concerned that somebody had died. 

His foul mood immediately dissipated the moment he threw the door open. You stood at the entrance, a cheesy grin already plastered on your face. Kylo practically died at how adorable you looked already dressed for the day in little denim cut-offs and a soft knit tank-top with tiny pears embroidered all over. 

He’d never look at fruit the same way again. 

While he was happy to see his girlfriend, he still grumbled at being woken up so suddenly. His emotions were practically tangible, and you immediately jumped to action. You lifted up a big McDonald’s bag that looked ready to burst. Grease stains permeated the soft paper bag, seeping out in every direction. The scent of fryer oil and and carbohydrates wafted up, ready to settle into air.

“I brought rations,” you shyly uttered, hoping that Kylo wouldn’t be too mad if there was food involved. He sighed, and stepped aside to let you into the apartment. Any worries that he was upset immediately disappeared as soon as he gave your ass a playful swat when you squeezed past. 

You blushed when Kylo murmured underneath his breath, “I’d rather eat something else for breakfast.” He swept the large bag out of your hands. Shifting it to one arm, he looped the other around your waist. 

As he walked you to the dining room, you filled him in on how you had finally received your keys. Excitement coupled with a type-A personality meant you were ready to get started. There were walls to be painted, books to be ordered, and life to be breathed into the little slice of New Your City you carved out for yourself. 

How could Kylo _not_ be swept up by this level of enthusiasm? 

A few hours later, your bellies were full of greasy goodness and ready to tackle some serious physical labor. Plutt hadn’t left the space very clean, meaning that you had to haul out trash and leftover fixtures from the previous tenant before your team could come in and start building. 

Kylo lost his shirt somewhere between stripping the walls of old shelving and lugging out the beams of wood. Your mouth watered, unable to tear your eyes away from the way his back muscles flexed whenever he hoisted up a plank of wood to rest on his shoulder. Sweat beaded together along his forehead, causing his hair to stick together in a way looked ruggedly handsome. 

“I would never have guessed that you’d be so good at manual labor. Lucky I decided to say ‘yes’ to that date,” you teased while watching his thigh muscles contract as he squatted down to grab some trash bags. 

He chuckled, and dropped the bags so he could stomp over to where you were sweeping some of the smaller debris together. Your smile slowly dropped as he stalked closer and closer, not stopping until your back was pressed against the exposed brick wall. 

His palms laid flat against the wall as he cornered you, your spine completely straight against the brick. The broom in your hand clattered to the ground, and a little squeak escaped your lips when he leaned forward. Just a hair of space existed between your faces, and Kylo growled, “Is that all that I’m good for? Doing your manual labor?”

“Of course not. You also file my paperwork,” you teased, rubbing your noses together. Kylo loved how your nose scrunched up in that adorable way when you teased him. You tapped a finger against your chin and added, “Plus, you look hot carrying things around shirtless. Like my very own sexy fireman.” 

He grinned, drinking in the way your eyes twinkled with each joke. Kylo closed the space between your lips and captured you in a fiery kiss. Every touch of skin was electric, like lightning in a thunderstorm. You allowed yourself to be lost in Kylo, your hands weaving themselves into his hair in an attempt to ground yourself. 

It felt like gravity had left the room as your feet dangled in the air, except...

You screamed in laughter as Kylo took advantage of your distracted state during the kiss actually to lift you up and into the air. He tossed you over his shoulder with ease and smacked your bum as he walked towards the middle of the room. Your squeals echoed against the empty walls, filling the space with sounds of giggles and happiness. 

Kylo spun in a circle and couldn’t help but join you in laughter. Satisfied with his teasing, he slowly let you down. Tucking an errant strand of hair behind your ear he teased, “Feel free to let me know whenever you want to play _sexy fireman_.” He winked, then yelped, as you smacked him against the chest. 

That earned another growl, leading Kylo to chase you around the room, stomach churning as he realized he had never laughed this much in his life. The both of you finally fell in a heap of laughter. He laid on his back, not giving a damn about the dust that was sure to stick against his sweaty skin. You, too, didn’t mind a mess as you rolled atop your boyfriend to rest your cheek against his chest. 

Pressing yourself closer to Kylo, your voice dropped into a quiet whisper. “Sometimes I worry that I’ll blink and find out that all of this is just a dream. The store, my life here in New York...you...” 

The hairs along your nape danced as Kylo let out a huff. Drawing you closer to his chest, he hummed in contentment at the weight of your body sprawled across his own. His voice was a low murmur, the smooth vibrations providing a soothing balm to your nerves. 

“Baby, I can assure you that none of this is a dream. You deserve good things. _Great_ things, in fact. You’re the hardest worker I know. Kind. Sweet. Perfection...” he whispered. “Frankly, sometimes I wonder how _I_ got _you_ to go out with me.” 

You giggled, “I thought we agreed that I like you for your muscles.”

That earned a squeal as Kylo rolled over to attack you with tickles. Seeing his expression of pure unadulterated joy mirrored in your own only served to prove one point - perhaps you deserved each other in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more softness before I begin to sprinkle some drama into this thing. I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself 😩
> 
> And a big thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments so far! It's always daunting to start a new fic, so your encouragement is truly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

You weren’t always a “morning person”. During your collegiate years, you found yourself piling as many afternoon lectures into your schedule as possible while avoiding Friday classes like the plague. Even in adulthood, you were the type to set your alarm to the latest hour possible. Forgoing breakfast was a necessary sacrifice in order to maximize sleeping time. 

Yet, ever since beginning the journey of opening Hanna Hut, that side of you seemed to have disappeared overnight. It only proved that having a purpose and vision in life was a huge motivator. Suddenly, you found yourself becoming the type of person you used to roll your eyes at. 

The type who looked forward to breathing in the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans at six-o-clock on the dot. The type who made lists prior to sleep the night before, and woke with clarity and enthusiasm to start tackling the mountain of to-dos. 

While Kylo was no stranger to early starts in his past life, he still wasn’t quite as bright-eyed nor bushy-tailed as yourself. So on this particular morning, you decided to give your man a break and head to the store on your own. Or course, not without slipping a little love note (sealed with a lipstick kiss, of course) underneath his door on your way out.

By the time the construction crew arrived, you were already settled at a makeshift workstation in the corner ready to begin hand painting some of the wooden shelving. Each section would be a different color, with today’s focus being a pretty mossy green that would soon house cookbooks. 

“Hey, Rick! Tom! Jeannie!” you happily called out as the crew shuffled their way into the store. You nodded at a fourth stranger, a man you guessed was a new addition to Rick’s team. 

“Hey Birdy,” Rick chuckled, the nickname a gentle joke at how _chirpy_ you could be in the mornings. He was an older man, hair grey and skin rough from years and years of working with his hands. It was easy to get along with a man like him. Rick had a strong work ethic that was hard to find present day. He was also a bit rough around the edges in a way that made him charming, but a secret softy who loved to brag about his grandchildren. 

You were more than happy to listen to his stories, watching with fascinated eyes as he cut and fitted your new countertops by hand while chatting about his granddaughter’s latest ballet recital. 

Standing up from your corner, you quickly went over to meet the team to go over the day’s tasks. They gathered around a small folding table that was currently being used to house tools and bags. The crew immediately brightened up when they saw the large cardboard jug of coffee you had picked up from Starbucks on your way in. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Jeannie gushed, already elbowing Rick away so she could fill her Thermos. Rick laughed, and stepped to the side with a, “Ladies first.” His statement caused the newcomer to snort, and your eyes immediately snapped towards him. Something about the way he looked at Jeannie didn’t seem kind, and it rubbed you the wrong way. Nobody batted an eye at the mean edge to his tone though, so you quietly pushed the discomfort aside. “Ignore him. That’s Tony, a new guy,” Jeannie whispered into your ear.

The man lingered, waiting to fill his cup last. By the time he stepped up to the table, everyone had already taken their fill of coffee and started the day. You were about to excuse yourself when Tony spoke up. 

“So, what’s a kid like you doing running a shop all by herself?” 

You bristled, feeling the sharp pinch of defensiveness already settling into the space between yourself and Tony. It was impossible not to snark back in a biting tone. “This _business owner_ is running a shop because she can. Enjoy the coffee. I hope it’ll give you lots of energy while you’re building _my_ store.” 

Turning on your heel, you glided away to check on everyone else. Despite a frosty exterior, you were running with nerves, so clouded with adrenaline that you didn’t even hear Tony mutter “bitch” underneath his breath.

You forced yourself to keep your head up. Kylo had kindly warned you that starting a business would come with more responsibility than just trying to stay in the green. People would look towards you for direction, and becoming a leader meant that you would sometimes face adversity. 

Like Tony, who clearly had an issue working with (and definitely working _for_ ) women. 

It was a good thing that today was another busy day though. You were too focused on flitting between confirming blueprint changes with Rick and shelving heights with Tom. It seemed like even the team didn’t get on with Tony, a fact that was confirmed while choosing a finishing for your floor with Jeannie. 

“We don’t know him that well. Rick’s short a man, so he found Tony from a guy who knew a guy. He’s a dick, isn’t he?” she laughed while showing you a matte finish sample. 

You picked up a different tile labeled “glossy” and replied, “Yeah...don’t you feel like he’s got a problem with...”

“Women?” Jeannie finished with a chuckle. “Yeah, dude’s got issues. But forget about him. Let’s talk about a guy _without_ issues...” Her voice trailed off, and you followed her eyeline to the front door.

Kylo was just stepping in while slowly removing his sunglasses. He had a little cotton tote from the local market slung over his shoulder, the bag sure to be filled with provisions for lunch. Jeannie rolled her eyes as you immediately leapt up, eager to run into Kylo’s embrace. He just finished saying “hello” to the crew when he gave a sharp grunt as your body collided with his. 

“Somebody’s perky,” Kylo laughed, stepping back to steady your bodies from the sheer force of you leaping into his arms. 

“She wouldn’t be Birdy if she wasn’t a ball of energy,” Rick chuckled, happy to see two young folks so romantic and happy. 

Kylo kept one arm around your waist while his other hand reached up to brush some hair away from your eyes. “Mind if I steal her away for lunch?” Kylo asked Rick, always putting your business first and doing his best not to overstep. 

“She’s the boss!” Rick replied, making a little shooing motion with his hands. 

Kylo was familiar with the shop by now, making frequent visits at all hours of the day either to just say “hi” or to help with the business. He held your hand and lead you towards the manager’s office in the back, only stopping to give Jeannie a friendly wave. The woman shot you a wink, and laughed as Kylo rolled his eyes. 

The hidden room was part office and part storage. Shelves lined opposite walls, empty but ready to hold boxes of books and coffee. A table was pushed against the third wall, and was currently bare save for a cork board you had installed. A polaroid of yourself and Kylo was the only thing pinned for now, but soon there would be schedules, inventory lists, and employee manuals to add. 

Kylo began to pull out little takeout containers and spread them across the desk. “I hope sandwiches and soup is okay. I also got some of the sparkling lemonade you like,” said Kylo as he laid the food out. He grinned at the wet smack of a kiss you left against his cheek, feeling quite proud of himself for being such a thoughtful boyfriend. 

It was different, caring for someone other than himself. Kylo quite liked knowing that he was a source of strength and comfort in your life. It was nice to look into someone’s eyes and see adoration and trust as opposed to fear and disdain for a change.

“Kylo! You bought _way_ too much food!” you admonished while looking at the table. In addition to sandwiches and soup, there were bags of chips, salad, and a few servings of dessert from Pietro’s restaurant. Your relationship was new, and Kylo was still learning your preferences. Rather than risk bringing something you hated, the man preferred to bring too much and just have you choose. 

He pinched your cheek with his fingers and gave you a light shake. “Gotta keep the boss’ energy up,” he teased. You groaned, pretending to be exasperated while your eye trailed to the desserts that would definitely be consumed by end of day. 

“I guess some extra energy wouldn’t hurt. I’ve got a lot on my plate today...”

Kylo pulled out your chairs and helped you settle in. “Tell me about it,” he gently encouraged. 

Unwrapping your ham and cheese from the waxy paper, you chatted about how despite a few hiccups, Rick finally got the city to okay your major build permits. Now that the blueprints were also approved, he could move full steam ahead with the team. You also showed Kylo a few book catalogues, and debated how best to organize and label your book inventory. 

Kylo smiled when you insisted on giving him his own shelf titled “Kylo’s Picks”. He was touched that you’d include him in such a big and public way, and couldn’t wait to curate a selection of classic and contemporary bestsellers. Although Hanna Hut was your dream, you made him feel like he was part of the narrative. 

Building something alongside you made him feel like he was building a future. 

That sense of ease immediately dissipated the moment you brought up Tony, though. Kylo narrowed his eyes. The way Tony spoke to yourself and Jeannie was not sitting right with him at all. “Does Rick know? This prick should be taken off the team immediately,” Kylo growled. 

You frowned, feeling unfounded guilt for upsetting your boyfriend. “I mean, nobody _likes_ Tony, but Rick’s short a guy and I’m really worried that we won’t make the September deadline if we don’t push through,” you explained. 

“Yeah, but it’s not worth it if this creep is difficult to work with,” Kylo argued.

Tension rippled in the room, neither of you willing to step down. Your bit your lip, torn between acknowledging that Kylo was totally right and stubbornly wanting to just move forward to get the job done. 

Kylo was the first to relent. He gave a frustrated sigh and reached forward to brush your hair back with his hand. “Just promise me that you’ll keep an eye on him, alright?” he asked. 

You mutely nodded, earning another little huff from Kylo. Keeping his hand at the back of your neck, he pulled you in and pressed a chaste kiss against your forehead. He mumbled against your hairline, “Alright. Let’s finish lunch and get back to work then.”

Despite returning to the meal, it somehow didn’t seem like the conversation was quite over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I'm SO into supportive and protective Kylo? We all need a sweetheart to bring us lunch during work and look out for bad guys. And speaking of bad guys, next chapter... 
> 
> Also, in case you're also reading Misguided Youth, that should be my next update! It's a long time coming, but it's the Epilogue! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I'm wishing you all a fantastic day/week/year/forever!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Attempted assault/violence and sexist remarks. Begins right after "The work of labeling things one-by-one was peaceful, and you allowed yourself to be lulled into a sense of calm." Please see the bottom for a summary!

As it usually was with life, chaos broke out just as the finish line was within reach. Only two weeks were left before grand opening, and almost everything was ready with Hanna Hut. The buildout was done, all of the necessary purchases were made, and even the menu was finalized. All that needed to be done was pretty much cosmetic - putting out inventory, finishing the window display, and moving some decor around. 

You were pleasantly surprised by how kind your neighborhood was. Everyone seemed genuinely excited for the new addition. Neighboring shops put out flyers advertising a grand opening special at Hanna Hut, and encouraged their customers to visit once the shop opened. Those who lived in the area eagerly peered through your windows, counting down the days until they could get their local caffeine fix. 

FedEx had sent an email stating that the first batch of books would be arriving sometime in the afternoon. Rather than wait at home in anticipation, you decided to head over to Hanna Hut a little early and kill some time by working on a specialty menu. Fall was around the corner, and you wanted to offer customers seasonal drinks. Visions of cinnamon and apple danced in your mind, itching to burst forth in the form of some creative mixology. 

It was just as you began to pull your first shot of espresso that disaster struck. Your poor espresso machine made a few pitiful gurgles before it stuttered to an abrupt stop with a high pitched screech. Peeking around the chrome edge of the bulky box, you realized that the noise was coming from the piping, and a sense of dread settled into the pit of your stomach. 

In a state of panic, you fumbled with your cellphone and quickly dialed for Rick. 

“Hey, Birdy! What’s chirpin’?”

“Rick! I’m so sorry to bother you, but there’s something wrong with the pipes! I tried to use the espresso machine this morning, and nothing came out. It’s making weird noises from the back,” you practically cried. 

“Hm...it sounds like the plumbing’s not pulling water. I’m on another site right now, but I’ll send someone over to check it out, okay?” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you breathed. Rick chuckled, and promised that he’d find someone by the end of day. You slumped against the back counter after hanging up and let out a huge sigh. This was just your luck. Feeling rather distressed, you sent an update to Kylo via text, and let him know that you’d probably be missing the dinner date he had scheduled for tonight. 

You slammed your fist against the marble countertop and let out a little scream of frustration. This was going to set you back time and money. Plus, you felt like a shit girlfriend for having to cancel on Kylo. The two of you were spending more and more time together, but it was always in the context of working on Hanna Hut. 

He finally convinced you to take a night off. The two of you were going to get dolled up, and hit the town for a night of fine dining and then dancing and drinks. It was impossible to deny just how well you clicked with Kylo. With how close you had gotten within the span of several weeks, the word “soulmate” didn’t seem so farfetched. 

Still, Kylo insisted that you deserved romance. To be wined and dined and shown the better things in life. Of course he loved being your partner and helping with your business, but he also liked surprising you with romantic gestures and the works. 

It was the perfect combination of stability and romance. 

You sighed while glancing at your watch. Romance would have to take a backseat tonight if there would ever be a chance of getting the front doors open.

* * *

An hour passed, and you gave a little sigh of relief when the FedEx guy appeared with several large boxes in hand. _At least one thing is going according to plan_ , you thought to yourself while welcoming the man into your shop. He kindly allowed you to direct him to different parts of the store, stacking boxes of books in their appropriate sections so you wouldn’t have to drag them around by yourself. 

Despite losing yourself to the busy work of unwrapping books and labeling them with little barcode stickers, you still couldn’t distract yourself from the fact that Kylo was radio silent. Although you knew that the plumbing issues were no fault of your own, you still feared that Kylo would be upset with having your plans canceled. 

While he consistently assured you that he understood being a business owner came with big responsibilities and that flexibility would be needed, you still couldn’t shake the guilt. With every canceled plan or long night getting Hanna Hut up and running, you quietly feared that you were taking one step closer to breaking up. 

You were scared that Kylo posessed some sort of secret threshold of tolerance. One, that once reached, would cause the man to throw his hands up and claim you weren’t worth the hassle. 

And as if your day couldn’t get worse, the front door swung open to reveal the last person you wanted to see. Tony strutted in confidently, and shot you a smirk that sent shivers up and down your spine. 

“Hey, _boss_. Who would have thought that I’d be the one to save your ass,” he sang, his voice scratchy and wholly discomforting. Wiping your hands against your thighs, you decided to ignore the brute’s annoying words. The sooner you could get this done, the sooner you could crawl into bed with a bottle of white wine. Hopefully with Kylo snuggling right by your side.

Pointing to the espresso machine, you calmly replied, “Rick thinks the pipes aren’t pulling water. It started with that machine over there.” 

“Yeah, yeah, the _actual_ bossman told me what’s up. You just sit pretty and let a man handle it,” he sniped back with the most condescending kind of look on his face. It took every bit of a polite upbringing and self-control to stop yourself from smacking that smug smile off his face. 

Instead, you crossed your arms and huffed, “Then I’ll leave you to _do your job_.” With that, you whirled around and returned to stacking books on the shelf. The tension in your shoulders didn’t leave until the sound of metal clinking behind the counter could be heard. 

Time slowly passed, and little by little the colorful shelves of Hanna Hut were filled with titles of every subject imaginable. It was calming work to sort things alphabetically and to create order in the environment. The work of labeling things one-by-one was peaceful, and you allowed yourself to be lulled into a sense of calm. 

Until, a distinctly foreign sensation creeped up along your back. Starting from the bottom of your spine, it crept up to the nape of your neck like spiders crawling against your flesh. You whipped around just in time for the reason to make itself known. 

Tony was slinking up behind you with a predatory glare in his eye. You instinctively stepped backwards, letting out a quiet gasp when your back hit the bookshelf. 

“A...all done, there?” you asked, willing yourself to remain calm despite every alarm blaring inside your head. 

His teeth flashed in a full grin as Tony replied, “The espresso machine’s all good, but I wouldn’t say that _all_ the pipes are clear.” He stepped forward to crowd into your space, lip curled into a sneer at his uncouth “joke”.

You grimaced in response to his foul breath. “G...get back,” you whispered, hating how small you sounded. 

“Not such a bitch anymore, huh?” Tony spat, spittle flying from his mouth. “Women like you need to be reminded that at the end of the day, you’re _weak_ compared to men. You can call yourself the boss, but you’re just a loud-mouthed bitch running her mouth.” 

His words caused anger to flare inside of you. The misogyny and evil made you sick to your stomach. You did not come this far to go down without a fight. 

“Fuck you,” you shouted. With a burst of energy, you kneed him against the stomach and leveraged his distraction to push away from the wall. You ran towards the front door, and screamed as he lunged from behind to tackle you down to the floor. 

Names like “bitch” and “whore” were slung in your direction as Tony’s fist landed near your cheek. Thankfully you turned you head in time, but the man still managed to land a second slap. A pitiful cry leaked from your mouth, muffled by the sound of his shouts and your sobs. 

You closed your eyes, ready to resign yourself to your fate when a voice so loud it rivaled thunder filled the room. Tony was suddenly flung off of your body, landing with a sickening thud across the room. Your eyes flickered open to meet Kylo’s back as he stood over the builder’s body. 

He was heaving great breaths of air, his shoulders vibrating with energy. With a second scream, Kylo fell upon Tony’s body. He threw punch after punch, uncontrollable anger being released upon your assailant. 

By the time you crawled over and threw yourself across Kylo’s back, Tony’s face was practically unrecognizable. “Kylo, stop,” you pleaded, concerned with how the skin along Kylo’s knuckles had split and spilled blood. 

He turned, chest still heaving but noticeably calmed at the sight of your face. You coo’d and reached up to cup his cheeks in your shaking palms. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay,” you quietly reassured him. 

Kylo gave a slow and silent nod before standing and sweeping you into his arms in one swoop. He gave Tony’s limp body a kick for good measure before pressing your face into his chest. You quietly cried into the soft cotton of his shirt, and listened as he used his free hand to dial the police. 

Although you told Kylo that you were okay, it was far from the truth. Time and the edges of your vision blurred as one minute you were hugging Kylo and the next you were suddenly seated at one of the tables with a kind looking policewoman. 

You shuddered and stuttered through recounting everything that happened. Getting through your story would have been impossible if Kylo hadn’t been there to soothe and encourage you through every hiccup and silent tear. 

By the time Tony was hauled away in handcuffs and the scene cleared by police, it was well into the night. You remained seated, staring off into the distance as Kylo quietly closed up shop. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. You shivered, thinking about what might have happened if Kylo had never shown up.

“Don’t thank me. The bastard deserved worse,” he growled. Kylo walked over and gingerly helped you to your feet. He had your coat in one hand and carefully slipped it over your shoulders. You followed him on instinct and practically plastered yourself to his side. 

“Still. You really are like my guardian angel or something. You weren’t even supposed to come in today.” 

Kylo pressed a kiss against your forehead and replied, “I got your text and wanted to bring the date to you. I thought I’d come say ‘hi’ first before grabbing some takeout for us.” 

“Oh, Kylo. I don’t deserve you,” you sighed. You cuddled in closer against his chest, relishing in how safe it felt to have him hold you close as you walked out onto the street. He led you to his parked car, and shook his head as he helped you in. 

“You know that’s not true. Come on, let’s get home. You’re staying with me tonight, okay?” 

You silently nodded, and Kylo kissed your lips before closing your door. As he pulled out into traffic, calm and comfortable silence settled in the car. It was dark outside, with ambient lighting from neighboring apartments and street lamps to light the way. 

New Yorkers were going about their lives, silhouettes in windows indicating families having dinner or lovers cuddling by the television. It felt like watching a movie, seeing the lives of others playing out unaffected by the rest of the world.

Kylo’s hand came to rest against your thigh, grounding you in the moment. When he spoke to you, his voice was low and soft, as if he was afraid to disturb the quietness of nightfall.

“I know asking if you’re okay is stupid, but I have to anyways. Are you okay?” 

You pondered the question, feeling safe enough with Kylo to be honest. “No, not right now. But I will be.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?” 

Turning to face Kylo, you studied his profile as he drove. His hand was warm in yours, fingers tightly closed around each digit. You gave him a little reassuring squeeze, resulting in the barest of smiles on Kylo’s lips. 

“Can I have that date? I just want some normalcy...” 

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, understanding that you needed to feel a sense of security in the moment. He remained focused on the road as he murmured, “You can have the whole world. I swear I’ll give it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rick sends Tony to do the job, and Tony has a hard time working for a woman. He verbally and physically lashes out, and Kylo arrives just in the nick of time and saves you.
> 
> Whew, that was a doozy. Don't worry, we'll be applying a strong balm of fluff next chapter. As always, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a brief mention of what happened last chapter. To skip it, start reading from "You sighed, deciding that no matter what, the best thing you could do for yourself was to move forward" <3

It was the jarring screech of an alarm screaming that woke you the next day. For a second, you were disoriented as you took in an unfamiliar environment. Instead of the warm earth tones found in Poe’s guest suite, you were met with a darkened room stripped of any personality. You were resting upon black sheets, on a black bed frame, next to a matching black side table. 

The moment it registered that this was Kylo’s penthouse, the memories of yesterday immediately flooded in. A turbulent wave of emotions crashed into your chest as you flipped between horror and relief. You were lucky that Kylo had decided to surprise you and stop by unannounced. You shuddered to think of what Tony would have done to harm you.

But even though you managed to escape, it still didn’t stop you from imagining Tony’s harsh words and rough hands.

You sighed, deciding that no matter what, the best thing you could do for yourself was to move forward. Looking around the room for your phone, you remembered that Kylo had taken it to charge right after depositing you into his guest bed. The memory of how he pressed a kiss into your forehead before saying “goodnight” was etched into your mind. 

It was considerate of the man to give you space, especially after everything that had happened. But still, you were human, and couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to wake up next to the giant. 

Would he be a cuddler? Perhaps he was the type to prefer some space in bed. Part of you hoped to find out sooner rather than later. 

A sliver of light cut into the darkened room, and you looked up to see Kylo quietly pushing the door open. He peeked in, eyes worried and tentative as quietly asked, “Can I come in?” 

You sat up and wiped some crust away from your eyes. “Of course! Come here,” you replied, patting the empty space next to you in bed. Kylo smiled, happy to see you perking up. He lightly kicked open the door with his foot. The action confused you for a moment, until the door swung open to reveal Kylo holding onto a small tray. 

Butter, sugar, and bread wafted into the room, joined by the warm scent of roasted coffee beans and savory eggs. Kylo looked immensely proud of himself as your eyes widened in anticipation and happiness. 

He had even plucked a few daisies from his rooftop garden and arranged them in a tiny glass for atmosphere. You settled the blankets around you, eager to make some space for the meal. 

Kylo waited until you dug into the breakfast to speak. “If you’re still feeling up to it, I’d like to have that date do-over today.” You looked up at him, cheeks stuffed full of French toast and quickly nodded with enthusiasm. A date definitely seemed like a great distraction. Some fresh was needed, and you simply wanted to move on with your life. 

He laughed at the sight of some syrup running down your chin, and leaned over with a napkin to wipe at the sticky mess. His expression was one of endearment and softness, and his touch was careful and gentle. 

“I won’t break, you know.” You had set your fork down to look Kylo in the eye. 

“I know. But regardless of what happened yesterday, I still want to treat you like you’re precious. Because you _are_ ,” he replied. 

You blushed in response, earning a chaste kiss from Kylo. “Come on. Let’s finish up breakfast and get dressed. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” 

“How long is this date?” you exclaimed, half teasing but also genuinely curious. Instead of a response, Kylo poked your cheek and chased you into the bathroom for a shower, laughing the entire way there.

* * *

“Kylo! Are we going to Brooklyn?” you asked, climbing over his lap to stare out the subway car. He laughed and ignored the annoyed stares of his fellow New Yorkers as you bounced around. _Let them stare_ , Kylo thought. He had a beautiful girlfriend in his arms, and he’d be damned if he put a damper on your mood just to appease some uptight strangers. 

“C’mere,” he groaned, pulling you flush against his chest to settle into his lap. You immediately leaned into his body, happy to squeeze his thighs for stability. The train jerked side-to-side, but not once did Kylo let his grip slip. You couldn’t help but acknowledge that the way he physically kept you grounded was similar to his support in all aspects of your life. 

You twisted to loop your arms around his neck and gave him a grateful peck and nuzzle at the throat. He grinned as you mumbled into his warm skin, “For real though! Where are we going?” 

He rolled his eyes and chuffed, “What part of _surprise_ do you- ow! Stop that!” Kylo dodged as you reached out to give his cheek another sharp pinch. He was about to growl another warning when the train slowed to a stop. Kylo picked you up off his lap and gingerly helped you stand, making sure to link your hands together as you exited the car. 

The season was on the cusp of finally turning cool, leaving a crispness in the air that leaned towards refreshing as opposed to frigid. Still, you took advantage of the changing weather to cozy up next to Kylo. The man had no complaints, and cheerfully draped an arm over your shoulder as he led you down the street. 

Brownstone after brownstone passed, and you looked on in appreciation of the winding ivy that crept up the brick façades. Kylo noticed your interested and inquired, “I’m guessing you prefer these to Poe’s penthouse?”

“By a million miles,” you laughed. “I mean, I’m definitely not complaining about living in a freakin’ penthouse in Manhattan for free. But I’d like to build a cozier home for myself. Something filled with warmth and a little more character...” 

You looked up at the beautiful stoops with intricately woven brass handrails and continued somewhat defeatedly, “But it’s not like I’d be able to afford anything like this anyways. Either way, I guess it’s good to dream.”

Kylo squeezed your hand, and found himself agreeing with you. He ended up at his penthouse because he figured it was what was expected of a millionaire Manhattanite bachelor. The whole place had always felt stale to him though. Now, with you in his life, he’d finally figured out why. 

He filed away the information to dwell on another time, and turned his attention to the nondescript building he had stopped in front of. You peered around his shoulder and gasped so loudly a few passing pedestrians jumped in surprise. 

“Kylo! Is this what I think it is?” 

He grinned smugly and pushed open the French doors to reveal a bustling chocolate shop. The scent of cocoa and caramel immediately assaulted your senses. You breathed it all in, unable to contain the colossal smile growing on your face. All along the wall were stacks upon stacks of chocolate bars of all origins and flavors. 

You were about to leap for one, when Kylo grabbed you around the waist. “Not yet,” he teased, pressing a little kiss to your forehead. You pouted, hoping that some whining would land a few bars of goodness in your hands. Kylo was immune though, and shook his head.

He chuckled, “You’ll thank me later.” 

Right on cue, a cute blonde woman appeared with a clipboard. She was chipper and enthusiastic as she asked, “Mr. and Mrs. Ren?” 

You started to correct her, but Kylo merely wrapped you tighter to his side and replied, “That’s us!” He gave you a cheeky wink and smirked as you blushed in response. 

The woman didn’t seem to notice and simply smiled. “I’m Charlotte! Welcome to the Mast Chocolate Factory Tour!” 

The idea of a chocolate factory tour seemed unreal, and all you could do was squeal in excitement while pulling Kylo into the biggest bear hug possible. He blushed when you started smothering his face in kisses. While he wasn’t averse to PDA, he was sure that Charlotte didn’t sign up for a front row seat when she started her shift.

Thankfully, the blonde was rather indifferent, opting for a smile and a slight shake of her head. She politely waited for you to finish your last kiss before saying, “Don’t worry. We’ve had criers before. This is nothing.” 

She gave you guys a little wink and gestured to a nondescript wooden door to her left. As you crossed the threshold, you found yourself bouncing with energy. This was exactly what you needed. 

The private tour was everything you imagined and more. Charolette lead you through the entire process of making chocolate from start to finish. You held giant cocoa beans in your hands, and giggled when Charolette asked Kylo to taste test some raw paste. She shot you a mischievous look as Kylo did his very best to politely choke down the strong tasting food. 

Thankfully, she gave you the paste sample _after_ milk and sugar had been added. 

By the time you reached the “chocolate customization bar”, you were salivating. Kylo’s sweet tooth rivaled yours as he playfully fought you for access to the yummiest toppings. You giggled when he nudged your hand away, snatching your favorite dried fruit before you could grab a fistful. 

The playful teasing turned into and all out war as Kylo fully picked you up and off your chair in a bid for some fancy Himalayan sea salt. He had one arm around your waist, carrying your weight against his hip while his free hand dipped into the ceramic bowl of salt. 

“Kylo! You put me down right now!” you giggled, legs kicking out and unable to reach the floor from the sheer height of your boyfriend. He laughed and clutched onto you tighter, completely unfazed by your squirming. 

You continued to wiggle in his grip, until a throat cleared. Charolette had returned to check on your progress, and walked into utter chaos. Somehow toppings of various fruits and nuts had spilled onto the table while most of the chocolate bars were quite _un-topped_. 

Thankfully, Charolette was either very good-natured or just had a fantastic customer service face. Either way, she merely chuckled at the sight and joked, “Normally I only have to supervise the field trips, but I’m not afraid of sticking around to make sure you guys finish your chocolate.” 

She laughed when Kylo blushed from his collarbone to the tip of his nose. He quickly set you down, earning a little grunt as you were unceremoniously deposited onto the ground. Once she was positive that order had been restored, she swiftly left the room to attend to other guests. 

The rest of your little session went off without a hitch, with Kylo making a dark cocoa bar topped with toasted almonds, sea salt, and little puffs of vegan marshmallow. You happily tossed your favorite bits and pieces together, eager to set the bar and munch away later that night.

When Charolette returned to trade a few boxes of beautifully packaged boxes of chocolate for Kylo’s credit card, you were stuffed to the brim. And by the time you left to walk the streets of Brooklyn hand-in-hand with your man, you were feeling a million times lighter and brighter. 

“Thank you, Kylo. I needed this,” you breathed, leaning against your man’s shoulder. He kissed you in response, happy to be graced by your smile. You ambled down the street, carving no distinct path before ending up near the Brooklyn Bridge. 

Dusk was setting, which meant that the sky was cast in a hazy grey that was quickly dipping into a misty navy hue. You marveled at the sight of lights blinking across the bridge, like a beacon towards Manhattan. You whirled around, and gasped, “Let’s walk the bridge!” 

Kylo’s eyes widened at the suggestion, unused to such spontaneity. Seeing the excitement and whimsy in your eyes made it impossible for him to say “no” though. He nodded, and allowed you to lead the way, never letting go of his hand the entire way. 

You stomped across the wooden floor, marveling at the architecture and how strings of industrial wiring criss-crossed overhead. Kylo couldn’t help but snap a few photos, in awe of how beautiful you looked underneath the mixed twinkling lights of the stars above combined with the cityscape. 

Grabbing his elbow, you tugged him to your side and wrapped your arms around his waist. He rested his chin atop your head, and used his long arms to hold his phone out for a selfie. As you melted into his embrace, you felt safety and warmth emanate from his body. 

You closed your eyes and cherished the peaceful moment. Kylo was the embodiment of home and safety, something that you recognized as remarkable and once-in-a-lifetime. 

“I love you,” you whispered, voice shaky from the combined forces of the cold air and and vulnerability in your words.

Kylo tensed behind you, clutching you tighter to his chest before he breathed, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regularly scheduled fluff! This chapter has been a total and complete balm for me. So much is happening in my "real life", and fic has been such an escape for me.
> 
> BTW, Mast Chocolate is a real place that used to chocolate tours. I think there have been issues with the business, so I'm not sure whether or not they'r estill around. Next up, we get back into running out little business! Thank you to all for reading! Please drop a line and let me know what you think <3 I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

“Sweetheart. You are the literal boss of this place. You gotta go out there,” Kylo laughed. He folded his arms and gave you a pointed look before nodding at the door of the manager’s office. You knew he was right, but it didn’t shake the self-doubt or lack of confidence that had manifested after what happened with Tony. 

Kylo did everything in his power to serve as a source of assurance and positivity in your life when he realized how anxious you were. You were blessed that he helped Rick finalize the buildout with his team. While Kylo kept you distracted with creative dates, Rick had stealthily come into Hanna Hut with his team to not only clean up, but also finish fixing everything so that the shop could run smoothly upon your return.

Still, despite largely healing and moving on, you still found your self-confidence severely shaken. 

“Come on, babe. You got this,” Kylo gently encouraged. He placed his palms on your shoulders and pushed them back so you stood up straight. Next, he lifted your chin with the tip of his finger and pressed a kiss against your lips. “I’ll even let you choose what to watch for movie night. And I’ll throw in that candy you like so much,” he bargained. 

“Alright,” you sighed. Mustering up the courage, you left the office and stepped into the main space of Hanna Hut. You weren’t open for another week, but the entire shop was set up and ready to go. Glistening blush colored coffee cups were stacked neatly in rows behind the shiny espresso machine, and the shelves were fully lined with colorful books smelling of fresh paper and binding. 

You walked around the counter towards a cheerful, yet nervous, looking Asian woman. She was dressed neatly, save for a pair of beaten in Converse sneakers, a fact that didn’t bother you in the least. Upon seeing you, she jumped up to introduce herself. 

“Hello, ma’am! I’m Rose!”

You laughed, and gestured for her to sit. “No need to call me ma’am,” you chuckled. This may be your first time conducting a job interview, but you’d be damned if anyone starting slinging the word “ma’am” around these parts.

While the beginning was a bit awkward, the both of you equally nervous for different reasons, you soon relaxed into a smooth rhythm. It turned out that your personalities gelled quite perfectly, and before you knew it jokes were being cracked as you bonded over a shared love of caffeinated beverages and romance novels.

Rose was a sweet senior ready to receive her engineering degree. During the interview, it quickly became clear that she was sharp as a tack, and would be a tough worker who was still amiable enough to leave customers relaxed and feeling welcomed. Although she was new the the world of concocting beverages, Rose assured you that she was eager and up for the challenge.

Her enthusiasm was infectious and exactly what you needed for your new business. You offered her the job on the spot, and handed Rose an official Hanna Hut apron after all necessary paperwork was signed. When you bid her farewell at the door, you finally found yourself relaxing somewhat now that you had hired help with the shop. 

As soon as the little bell above the door tinkled to indicate that the door was shut, Kylo was out of the manager’s office an into your arms. “Well?” he asked, holding you close to his chest. 

“I did it! I made my first hire!” you gushed, feeling confidence swell in your chest like high tide. Kylo crushed you in an all-consuming hug and spun you around the shop. “I’m so proud of you,” he raved, truth behind every word.

Time passed quickly, and you managed to make your second hire. Rose had recommended Finn, a kind man she knew from shared classes at university. Beneath his great sense of humor was an even greater work ethic and sense of duty. The two were a great team, and you trusted them completely to man the store. 

Before you knew it, you were roused at six in the morning on the day of grand opening. Kylo had completely stepped into the role of supportive and doting boyfriend, and was already awake and ready for the day. You followed your nose to the kitchen, heart swelling with gratitude at the sight of a hearty breakfast bagel Kylo had procured to help sustain you through the morning.

Kylo had even taken the time to make you fresh coffee with the French press. He knew you too well, and guessed correctly that even as the owner of a coffeeshop, you wouldn’t have the time to grab one for yourself.

After finishing breakfast, you walked hand-in-hand with Kylo to Hanna Hut, enjoying the crunch of newly fallen leaves being crushed underfoot. Soon, it would be time to break out the scarves and your fluffiest cardigans. Although Fall hadn’t fully descended upon New York City, you were already counting down the days til holiday decor could start going up. 

“When is it too early to start with the Halloween decorations?” you asked Kylo while unlocking the front entrance. Your keys jangled against the wooden frame with each turn. 

He raised an eyebrow, totally catching the hopeful look in you eye that screamed “please let me decorate the store ASAP”. Kylo chuckled, “Now would definitely be too soon, sweetheart. Let’s wait until October, please? Mid-September the earliest.” 

You pouted, and swung the door open. Kylo gave you a placating kiss against the crown of your head and pushed you inside. He immediately made a beeline for the manager’s office, where he donned his very own Hanna Hut apron. While he wasn’t an employee by any means, you still gifted him a customized apron as a sign of what a big part of the business and your life he truly was. 

Kylo was thrilled with the gift. He loved seeing his name embroidered over the thick cotton canvas in neat block letters. Even though it was in your shop’s brand color of pale pink, the hulking man still proudly wore his official apron. 

Rose was due to arrive at any moment for the first shift of the day, and you began the methodical task of opening shop. One by one, the overhead lights were flicked on, and stools were turned upright and set on the floor. Soft acoustic music crackled through speakers, adding some ambience to the early morning atmosphere. 

By the time you had set up the drip coffee station, Rose walked through the door right on time. Soon, the shop was filled with laughter and the clinking of glasses as everyone busied with set up. 

Right as you flipped the front door sign around to say “open”, the first customers began to flood into the shop. Busy career men and women grabbed their daily caffeine fixes before disappearing into the crowd that bustled past your front doors. 

Mothers came in with strollers and toddlers in tow, happy to sip on lattes while their children browsed the children’s section for their next bedtime story. There were an abundance of college students, snagging some study time as they snacked on your daily confectionary offerings. Some people skipped the food and beverage offerings, and simply perused your bookshelves in search of the next novel they would consume. 

You were on your feet all day, bouncing on adrenaline and excitement at how busy the shop was. It wasn’t until Finn arrived that you realized an entire shift had gone by. He threw his apron on over a white shirt and dark denim, and asked, “Whoa, have you been working all morning?” 

His look of concern grew as Rose appeared, dropping a few empty mugs into the sink before removing her apron to clock out. “Yeah, she was here before I started my shift this morning,” Rose explained. 

“Okay, tattletale,” you joked, rolling your eyes at the concern of your employees. Sure, _they_ legally had to take breaks. But it wasn’t like you were going to sue yourself for skipping on a few breaks here and there. 

Rose fisted her hands at her hips and replied, “If my boss dies from exhaustion, then how will I get my paycheck?” 

“She has a point there,” a fourth voice interjected. You looked over Finn’s shoulder to see Kylo, having returned from stepping out a few hours ago. His cotton grocery bag was slung over one shoulder, bulging from what you guessed to be a ridiculous volume of food. 

Finn and Rose waved hello before leaving you to chat with Kylo. You gave Rose a hug as she left for the day, and nodded at Finn when he smoothly slid behind the bar to start on the next customer’s coffee order. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around your waist, but kept it at a respectable height since you were out on the shop floor. He murmured, “I thought you’d be too stressed to step away from the store on the first day, so I brought food to you. Let’s eat in the office?” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” you protested, then laughed as your stomach growled as if on cue. Kylo merely quirked a brow and contested, “If I hadn’t come back with food, would you have eaten lunch?” 

It was impossible to lie to Kylo, so you opted to huff and turn on your heel to march to the office. Kylo’s laugh followed behind, earning the man a single rude gesture you playfully threw over your shoulder. 

Despite your earlier protests, you were secretly relieved to finally sit after such a long morning. Kicking your feet up, you groaned in appreciation as Kylo set to massaging the tension out of your shoulders. 

When he was finally satisfied that you were sufficiently relaxed, Kylo set out lunch. You wanted to cry as he pulled out huge helpings of Italian food, all from Pietro’s restaurant, a place quickly becoming your favorite. 

“So, how’s it going today?” Kylo asked, eyes imploring you to spare no details. That’s something you loved about your relationship with Kylo. When he asked “how are you”, he really meant it. Kylo wanted to ingest every detail of your day, no matter how mundane it might seem to others. 

So, you gave him what he wanted. You spoke about your wonderful customers, and how much fun it was to chat and craft drinks. Along with the good, you also talked about how you were a little stressed about keeping track of so much inventory. Sure, you made great sales today. But everything that sold would have to be restocked. You hadn’t really considered such details, until Rose kindly let you know that you were dangerously low on coffee stirrers. You hadn’t really known what to expect, so you only ordered the bare minimum of everything. 

That lead to a bit of a panic as you realized your wholesaler took two weeks alone to process orders before shipping. 

Kylo sagely nodded and promised to help go through inventory with you at the end of the week. “I’ll teach you how to look at the system and make re-ordering predictions,” he promised. You wiped at your tired eyes and sighed, “Why do I suck at all of this? I’d be so lost without you.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair to yourself,” Kylo argued. He set his food down and cupped your chin. “I have years of hands-on experience working in a corporate environment. This kind of stuff takes time to pick up. You’ll be a whiz in no time.” 

You softly smiled at his reassurances, feeling confidence return in bits and pieces. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. You stayed till closing, promising to close with Finn for at least a week before leaving him with keys to do the job himself. By the time the front sign got flipped back to “closed”, you were exhausted. 

“Come on,” Kylo murmured as he wrapped his denim jacket around your shoulders. Just as you came in that morning hand-in-hand, you locked up tightly grasping Kylo’s hand. “How does peppermint tea and a bath sound?” Kylo asked as he shouldered your tote bag.

“It sounds perfect,” you sighed in relief. 

“Great, because I’ve already set out a glass of wine and your novel,” he replied. 

You jumped into his arms and pressed quiet “I love you’s” into his skin with your lips. Kylo held you tightly, vowing to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will literally never tire of supportive/protective Kylo.
> 
> Thank you all for reading 💖


	10. Chapter 10

_This is completely and utterly impossible_ , you thought to yourself while slumped over a pile of paper scattered around Kylo’s dining table. It was already far past midnight, yet no headway had been made with the office work sitting in front of you. The lack of progress coupled with the fact that you had to wake at the crack of dawn to receive a shipment of coffee beans left you feeling hopeless. 

Tiredness seemed to settle into the core of your bones, burrowing into your very being with an aggression that manifested in stress and fear.

You sighed, and reached across the stacks of paperwork for your mug of coffee. Upon finding that the ceramic vessel was empty, you let out a pitiful cry that trailed off into a whimper. The pathetic sound carried throughout the penthouse, resulting in a very concerned Kylo rushing into the room. 

He comedically slid across the marble floors, a sight that would have normally elicited a laugh if you weren’t so upset. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo panted, still stumbling somewhat to regain his footing. He gazed across the table, took notice of the messy papers, and then sighed as understanding dawned. Kylo dropped himself into the seat beside you and took your hands into his lap. 

“You have to be up at five, and it’s already two in the morning. The paperwork will still be here tomorrow,” he gently pressed. 

You shook your head and tried your damnedest to blink away tears of frustration. You huffed, “I can’t! I need to finalize the holiday menu, add it to the budget, and order ingredients before the deadline or it’ll never ship on time! Plus, Rose needs to flip her schedule around because of midterms. Which is fine, but that means I need to make it work with Finn. Not only that, but I’m having so many problems balancing my books. Everything’s just bleeding together!” 

Kylo frowned and pulled you into a tight embrace as you began to hiccup from how quickly you were talking. You trembled in his arms, the full weight and responsibility of being a business owner nearly suffocating you.

Yes, you loved Hanna Hut. There was no greater joy than walking into your own business, a place that you had earned the right to through sheer will and perseverance. You loved that Hanna Hut was a safe haven for New Yorkers— a place of peace and a source of joy for so many both young and old. 

But with the joy came serious responsibilities. Rose and Finn relied on their jobs at Hanna Hut to get through college. You had rent to pay, inventory to maintain, and a business to market. Taxes were taken and given, and there were sometimes troublemakers and shoplifters to keep a vigilant eye on. You needed to plan and budget several months ahead to ensure that your business was viable. 

Too many nights were spent like this one, pouring over spreadsheets and a calculator. Your heart would catch in your throat every time the numbers were barely shy of red. Things were fine now, but the numbers were so tight that any unforeseen emergency or slow month could force you to close the doors.

Kylo physically pulled you out of your thoughts by tugging you into his lap. He cradled your body and then stood, ignoring your protests. 

“You and I both know that you’re in no state to make good decisions. You’re going to bed and that’s final,” he scolded. Although you wanted to fight, you knew that Kylo was speaking the truth. You allowed him to maneuver you into bed, and didn’t argue when he helped you into a set of pajamas you now kept at his place. 

Next, he crawled into bed and tucked you underneath his chin. Before he could even finish uttering “goodnight”, you slipped into unconsciousness. 

The next morning you woke refreshed and revitalized. It was almost cheesy in how birds chirped right outside the window. The pleasant melody was accompanied by thick blankets of sun streaming in through the bedroom window. Other than the sound of city traffic, it was quiet in the home.

You soon realized why in a panic: it was two in the afternoon. 

You leapt out of bed and stumbled for your phone, quietly cursing how soft and cozy Kylo’s silk sheets were. Your fingers brushed across a piece of paper laying on the nightstand, and you paused to take a read. 

_Darling,_

_Don’t worry about the coffee bean shipment. I’ve gone out to receive it on your behalf, and I’ll stay to help Finn open for the day. Take all the time you need - you deserve it._

_Love,  
Kylo_

Despite the sweet note, you felt a sinking sensation grow in the pit of your stomach. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and disappointed at missing the pick up time. This was your business, and you should be responsible for it. While Kylo was a huge part of Hanna Hut, you felt guilty that he had to pick up your slack.

It was one thing for Kylo to provide a second eye when you went over your books every week. To also have him wake up at five in the morning to sign off on a FedEx package seemed totally unfair to the guy.

By the time you got to Hanna Hut, the day was in full swing and your guilt only grew by the second. Finn had already clocked out, leaving Rose to sling lattes behind the counter while chatting it up with some students from the nearby university. The seating area was at maximum capacity, with every table full of happy patrons chatting and enjoying their beverages.

You heart clenched at the sight of Kylo manning the bookstore portion of the Hanna Hut. He had on his apron, and was gesturing to a little old lady. She had soft white hair that bounced every time she nodded along to something Kylo said. You silently waited until Kylo handed her a book and said goodbye before approaching your boyfriend. 

“Babe!” he exclaimed, eyes lighting up the moment he saw you timidly appear in front of him. He immediately wrapped you up in a tight hug, topped off with a gentle kiss to the forehead. You let him hold you for a second before quietly asking, “Kylo? Can we talk in the office for a second?” 

He furrowed his brow, the only tell of his concern being a slight dip in his lips. “Of course,” he replied. Kylo held your hand and walked you over to the office, letting Rose know to watch the floor before closing the door shut. 

“What’s up?” he asked. It was obvious that Kylo was trying to keep a calm demeanor, but the sight of his hands worrying against the hem of his apron spoke volumes to his nerves. 

You sat down and sighed, “I’m so sorry about sleeping in today and making you get my morning shipment. You should be enjoying retirement, not picking up my slack.” 

Kylo’s lips deepened into a full blown frown before he sank down to sit on his haunches. Facing you head on, he placed both hands on your knees and murmured, “Hey, look at me. It’s okay to accept help. I do this because I love you and you deserve a little bit of rest. Not because you can’t handle the business.” 

“I just...” 

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to your knee. “Listen. Hanna Hut is _your_ business and _your_ baby. I get it. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not in it with you. I want to support you and to be a good boyfriend and partner. That’s what love means. We help each other out. You don’t have to do this alone.” 

Your lip trembled, and you hated yourself for crying. The tears fell in silence as you hiccuped, “I’m just so stressed. I’m always worried about the bills. I’m exhausted from being at the store seven days a week, but then I feel guilty if I leave for even a second. I love this place with all of my heart but I’m so scared that I’ll fail.” 

Your soft sobs became muffled when Kylo pulled you into his chest. You slid from the chair and onto your knees as Kylo cradled you in his arms. The man softly rocked you for side-to-side, the gentle swaying providing some comfort to your despair. 

Kylo patiently waited for your cries to subside before finally pulling away. His face was set with a look of determination despite his voice being tender. “This is what’s going to happen. We’re going to go home, and you’re going right back to bed. Then, you’re going to take tomorrow off and we’re going to tweak your business plan while eating fancy pants sushi - my treat.”

You were about to protest, but Kylo knew you too well. He held up a hand and argued, “None of that. Finn and Rose have been manning the store for a month now. They’re both key holders and trustworthy. They can handle it for a day.” 

He laughed - his first smile since entering the office - when your mouth worked to find another excuse. Kylo huffed, “Do it for me? I worry about you. It’s not healthy to burn yourself out like this.” 

“O-okay,” you finally relented. Kylo’s grin took up the entire width of his face as his shoulders relaxed. There was no resentment on his face, only relief. You gently reminded yourself that it wasn’t a sign of weakness to rely on someone else once in a while. Kylo loved you. 

The next day, Kylo insisted on going full force with relaxation and refocusing. You woke past noon once again, and felt the most rested and reinvigorated since opening shop. Although your instinct was to feel guilt, all negative feelings dissipated the moment your eyes fluttered open to the view of Kylo lying on his side watching you. 

He grinned, planted a careful kiss against the tip of your nose, and was out of bed in a flash. By the time you padded over to the kitchen, he was already sautéing bell peppers in a pan. “Why don’t you grab your laptop while I finish cooking lunch?” he called over his shoulder. 

You were more than happy to comply, and gathered together your work documents while Kylo busied himself with making what smelled like an amazing omelette. 

There was something about having Kylo in your life that made you feel so safe and carefree. Although he could easily be intimidating, he showed you a softer and calmer side of his personality. Even things like updating your business plan with him seemed less stressful. Especially if you were talking numbers while stuffing your face full of a delicious home cooked meal. 

Once you were done eating, Kylo cleared the table to really got down to business. You scoured your books and digitized all of your expenses. Kylo helped you project sales and balance that against ordering inventory. Budgets were drawn and then re-drawn, always fluid as the business ebbed and flowed with the season. 

It was around five o’clock when Kylo finally pushed away from the table with an enormous yawn. “Sushi?” he asked, not even really waiting since he knew you never turned down Japanese food. Especially when it came from the high-end restaurant down the street. 

You lounged around on Kylo’s ridiculously push sofa as you waited for the food to deliver. Your feet were propped in his lap and the man squeezed at the balls with his nimble fingers. “I have one more suggestion,” he ventured, giving your toe a little pinch. You giggled, feeling ticklish suddenly. 

“What is it?” 

He took in a breath and said, “I think you should hire a third employee. Truthfully, I think you need at least three more, but you should start with just one.” 

You frowned, and fought the desire to immediately shut him down. You weren’t a penny pincher by any means, but hiring was something that greatly scared you. Employees were expensive. It went beyond simply budgeting in their wages. Hiring meant higher taxes, paying out unemployment if it came to that, and a headache’s worth of red tape and paperwork.

Plus, people could be unreliable and untrustworthy. You were lucky that both Finn and Rose were exactly as they interviewed - hardworking, honest, and fun. But that wasn’t the case with everyone. People lied all the time. And if you had to go through the trouble of firing, that came with its own set of difficulties. 

Kylo sat up, but continued to knead at your heels. “I know it’s scary, but you’ve already proved that you’re a good judge of character with Finn and Rose. And seeing how dedicated they are to Hanna Hut, you’re also an inspiring boss.” 

He pressed really hard into your foot, earning a moan that was practically filthy. You muttered, “You can’t distract me with a foot massage...”

Kylo smirked and did something that felt so amazing you wondered where else those fingers could be put to use. He waited till your eyes fluttered shut in relaxation to push, “We’ve gone over the numbers. You can afford a new hire. I’m only bringing this up because I love you and I’m worried for your health. You need days off and security in case something happens to one of your employees.” 

Your head tipped back to rest against the back of the couch. When your lids opened to the sight of Kylo looking somewhere between nervous and concerned, you relented. For Kylo to so directly push a suggestion on how to run your business meant that he was serious. The man never over stepped and refused to give feedback unless you expressly asked for his opinion or if the situation was dire. 

“Fine. _One_ new hire...to start with. And I’ll hire another if numbers pick up next month.”

Kylo looked relieved as he dropped the foot in his hand in favor of crawling over your body for a kiss. “Thank you,” he sighed. 

The rest of the night devolved into cuddles on the couch while Kylo shakily fed you edamame with chopsticks. By the third fallen bean, he gave up and began popping them into your mouth by hand, earning a giggle every time he cursed out the slippery vegetable. 

Watching him stare at the tub of beans with a singular focus made you smile.

Perhaps things weren’t so insurmountable after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As our dear reader slowly steps into her confidence as a business owner, we'll be getting closer to the fun part of running a business! I'm seeing some over-the-top autumnal goodness in the future guys! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments. A straightforward shoutout to Amaltheia for your kind words and encouragement. Seriously, readers like you give me the fuel to keep writing <3


	11. Chapter 11

Much to your excitement, autumn had finally descended upon New York City. It seemed as if all at once the city suddenly exploded into a kaleidoscope of burnt orange, amber, and burgundy. When you first moved out to the city in an attempt to chase your dreams, you had never imagined that it could be done against such a breathtaking backdrop. 

Even the stress of running Hanna Hut seemed to taper off in response to the upcoming holiday season. After all, how could anyone be upset while walking to work bundled up in the cutest little tartan scarf and matching beanie? Specifically, a beanie with a little pom pom on top that your boyfriend liked to bop every morning before you gave him a kiss goodbye on the way to work.

You adjusted the beanie with one hand, shifting a few books and papers with the other arm. Things were picking up at the cafe and bookshop, and while more sales meant more work, it was certainly a different (and much more preferred) type of stress compared to previous months when it wasn’t certain that the lights would stay on. 

Although Kylo would argue that you had always been a business owner from the beginning, it was only recently that you had felt confident in calling yourself one. Now you were the type of New Yorker who juggled a planner, coffee catalogue, and notebook in one hand while running to work. 

The front door to Hanna Hut swung open ahead of you, the soft jingle of the overhead bell ringing in greeting. Surveying the room, you felt pride swell at the sight in front of you. The place was bustling, filled to capacity with a range of individuals both enjoying a hot cup of coffee and hunting for their next read. 

“The boss is here!” a poppy female voice called over the chatter of the cafe, causing Rose to look up from the espresso machine to throw you an eager wave. The owner of the voice bounded over to you, blonde ponytail swinging wildly behind her. 

“A table just cleared up if you want to sit on the floor today,” she reported. You liked doing work in the café every once in a while. It was a nice change of scenery from the manager’s office, and also allowed you to keep an eye on Hanna Hut. It was incredibly important to remain plugged into the business— especially with the little details that happened during daily service.

You smiled and replied, “Sure, Kaydel. That sounds great.” 

Kaydel grinned and hopped away with a dishrag in her hand. You smiled at your newest hire and felt grateful that Kylo had encouraged you to take on more help. Kaydel was bubbly and peppy, her energy perfectly matching Rose’s. The hopeful singer/songwriter really dived into her work, always going above and beyond in a way that cheered up even the grumpiest of patrons.

Plus, with the increase in business, it was good to have some of the physical work taken off your hands so you could focus on the business aspect of, well, running a business. Now that you weren’t forced behind the counter for hours at a time, you could sit with your laptop and brainstorm new ideas for the café. 

This month alone, you already planned a book signing, booked Kaydel for a live music performance, and organized a fun Fall promotion where customers could receive a discount when they bundled a beverage and book purchase. 

September was shaping up to be your most profitable month yet, a fact that Kylo proudly pointed out when he went over your numbers last week. 

You were in the middle of replying to an email with Pietro (his chocolate collaboration with Hanna Hut going so smoothly you now carried his line of new cookies), when Kaydel reappeared. She set down a hot Spanish latte, your favorite. The scent of cinnamon and condensed milk brought your attention back to the room.

Kaydel was not so subtly eyeing your notebook, a nosy act that would normally cause irritation if you weren’t aware of Kaydel’s good natured personality. “Are you adding things to the Fall menu?” she asked, peering at where you brainstormed additional pastries and drinks. Hanna Hut was quickly becoming popular for its monthly rotation of special menu items, and you loved crafting the fun new items. 

“Yeah! I don’t think that I can top last month’s cereal theme, but I’m gonna try,” you laughed. Cereal was a huge hit, earning some surprise press and quite a line that extended to the front door. “Lucky Charms milk” foamed on top of espresso and fruity pebble croissants tugged at people’s sense of nostalgia. You could hardly keep inventory in stock, selling out before the lunch rush hour ended. 

Kaydel tapped her chin, her hot pink nails bouncing against the smooth skin before she replied, “People have been really digging our apple tarts. Maybe we should do something with cider! My friend Snap runs an orchard upstate. I’m sure he’d be happy to work out a deal for Hanna Hut!” 

You paused for a minute, the gears in your brain already churning with visions of warm apple desserts, hot cider, cinnamon infused coffee. “That actually does sound amazing. But I wouldn’t be able to get upstate. I don’t have a car,” you mused. 

“Doesn’t your boyfriend have one? I’ve seen him drop you off in a Maserati! In _New York City!_ ” Kaydel replied. 

“Kay, that’s rude,” Rose suddenly interjected, causing you to jerk in surprise as the cute woman appeared out of thin air. She held a warm muffin, you usual snack when you worked in the café. Rose set the dish down and joked, “Gossiping about our boss’s uber rich boyfriend is only okay during clean up when she’s not around.” You rolled your eyes and shoo’d the girls away, heart warming as they giggled and gently nudged each other on the way back to work. 

_Apples do seem like a good idea_ , you thought to yourself. What was more quintessentially autumn than apple? October’s seasonal menu was already set with a spooky spiced orange theme, meaning that you had some time to develop something for November. Your hand flew across your notebook while you crafted a menu that would hopefully capture the warm feeling of home. 

You were in the middle of writing down a puff pastry recipe when the loud scrape of a chair took you by surprise. You jumped, dropping your pen, and huffed when you noticed that it was Kylo who slid in to sit facing you. 

“I hate it when you surprise me like that,” you groaned. Kylo smirked and chuckled, “How can I resist when you look so cute. I like the way you gasp.” 

His cheeky smile grew as you bit your lip in response to his words. The suggestive undertone was certainly not lost on you. Kylo savored your shyness for just a minute longer before lifting up what Rose called “Hanna Hut’s Most Famous Tote Bag” and set it on the table. 

With his new lease on life, Kylo had taken up cooking more meals from scratch. Not only was it healthier, but the it gave him a creative outlet that also made the man feel useful. He enjoyed meal planning and walking to the grocery store once a week. Since cooking for one could be so difficult, he had also taken to pack you a lunch everyday and walking the food over to Hanna Hut so you could eat the meal fresh. Not only was it a great excuse to spend tine with you, but it also allowed Kylo to personally ensure that you were eating and not skipping meals from being too busy.

Rose and Kaydel always coo’d whenever Kylo would appear with his trusty “famous” cotton canvas tote in hand. Not only was the act wildly adorable, but Kylo would always pack a few snacks to share with the staff. You were pretty sure Kylo’s current obsession with baking scones was the sole reason Finn tried to sign up for so many shifts.

“How’s you day so far?” you asked, leaning forward on your elbows to sneak a quick little kiss. Kylo happily obliged, making sure to tease you with a little nibble that was slight enough to avoid making customers uncomfortable, but sultry enough to make you blush again. 

He hummed against your lips, “Mmm...good. Better now.” Kylo gave one last peck before pulling away. He pulled out a few warm containers of stew, rice, and veggies and continued, “I looked over your Halloween decor ideas, and I love everything! Maybe I could stay late with you to set up? We could grab some breakfast for dinner afterwards.” 

“Sure! It’s a date!” You winked at Kylo and tugged over a portion of food, closing your eyes and salivating at the warm mix of herbs and spices that wafted up the moment you popped the lid off. It was easy to settle into a routine with Kylo, and you loved that everything still felt new and exciting with the man. Domesticity suited the both of you, and you found yourself loving all the tender moments with Kylo.

Kylo’s cooking warmed your soul and tummy as you chatted over the meal. You were laughing while he retold an account of running into the rather aggressive rat that called your apartment garbage room home, when Kaydel sashayed up behind Kylo. 

He was completely unaware as Kaydel not-so-subtly pointed at his back. You caught her eye and nearly burst into laughter as Kaydel switched between pointing at Kylo and then miming the motion of driving. Kylo finally whipped around when you couldn’t contain a snort as Kaydel acted out munching on an apple. 

He quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Something you ladies want to share with me?” 

It was impossible not to laugh as Kaydel jumped and immediately pretended to clean an already clean table to your left. You shook you head and explained to Kylo, “Kaydel actually had a really good idea of partnering with a local farm to produce apple themed goodies for November. The only issue is that I don’t have a car to get upstate...” 

Your voice trailed off while you batted your lashes up at Kylo. He raised a brow, but otherwise remained silent. Huffing in response, you upped the ante with a well timed lip pout. Another second passed and then Kylo chuckled, “Does someone want their boyfriend to drive them a few hours out of Manhattan?” 

“Depends on if _boyfriend_ is interested in cuddling under apple trees, sharing hot cider, and spending a weekend alone with no distractions...” 

At that, Kylo jumped out of his seat to press kisses into your throat. You giggled as he growled, “Boyfriend is _very_ interested.” He smacked a wet kiss against your lips, and you completely melted into his embrace. 

Customers be damned, there was no way you could resist his outpouring of excitement and affection. Rather than fight it, you simply fell completely into Kylo’s embraced and allowed him to rain kisses down upon your upturned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry that the updates have been slowing down. Things are a little wild for me right now (as I'm sure it is for everyone out there). But good news! I have a lot of the next chapter written out, and it's from our man Kylo's POV! Stay tuned for our little vacay getaway <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation starts with Kylo's POV!

Kylo’s black Maserati easily cruised down the highway, the drive remaining smooth even as neatly paved asphalt gave way to gravel. Although Kaydel’s rather effusive personality often clashed with Kylo’s more reserved attitude, he still mentally thanked the blonde for planting the idea of a little weekend getaway in his girlfriend’s head. 

The passing trees were fully ablaze in a rich umber and crimson. As the car zipped by, the leaves blurred in a way that looked as if they were set ablaze. He still couldn’t believe his luck. With things settling down at Hanna Hut and the shop running smoothly at the hands of its excellent team, it took very little convincing to turn a research and development trip at Snap’s Orchard into a much needed vacation. 

Snap’s Orchard operated a little bed and breakfast onsite, making the decision to get away ridiculously easy. They offered a “complete autumnal experience” package that included the classics like apple picking, hayrides, and picturesque hikes. Although, what really set it apart was a slew of more modern offerings. Couples massages, cooking courses in the farm kitchen, and coffee tastings were just a few of the additional options. 

When Kylo saw how his girlfriend’s eyes lit up at the variety of choices, and them dimmed at the price tag, he didn’t hesitate. The minute he saw disappointment cross her sweet features, Kylo decided that he never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. Wielding his Amex like a sword, he signed up for everything (including an upgraded suite) before she could even protest. 

And protest she did, huffing that it was too much money. Kylo wouldn’t hear it though, and insisted that it was time she let someone take care of her once in a while. He didn’t want to push his wealth in her face, but the facts were the facts. Kylo Ren had more money than he knew what to do with, and he was more than happy to use some of it to make her happy. Besides, he was a selfish man. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be getting immense satisfaction out of a couple’s weekend.

Within a week, they were packing their belongings in a shared suitcase. Kylo had no idea that packing could be so meaningful, but watching the way his dress shirts mingled with cute little clementine printed pajamas just did something to him. 

It felt like another level in the relationship had been reached— a new level of closeness he had never experienced with another person before. He imagined a fresh shared space where they could further entwine their lives. Perhaps that brownstone family home wasn’t so far-fetched after all. The longer he spent with his girlfriend, the clearer the vision became.

A kitchen that was always filled with the scent of fresh pastries and coffee grounds. Hallways littered with framed photos of happy memories. Laughter echoing in the rooms.

Frankly, Kylo found himself loving every minute of his daydreams. 

The drive continued in comfortable silence, with Kylo sneaking side glances every now and then just to make sure that things were good on the other side of the car. He forced himself to bite back a bark of laughter at the diverse scenes he constantly found his girlfriend in.

Eyes squinted in frustration as she studied her sudoku book.

Head tilted back with the slightest dribble of saliva that was somehow still adorable as she dozed off in the middle of the ride. 

As the pulled up to Snap’s Orchard, he decided that this was his favorite scene of all today. He grinned, watching as she pressed her nose right against the glass, creating a foggy halo with every exhale. 

“Babe,” she breathed in wonder. The car slowed as it passed under a stunning wooden arch. The entrance was flanked by a matching fence with ivy crawling all along the beams. Straight ahead was a gigantic log cabin (although, mansion would be a more accurate descriptor), and further behind sat acres upon acres of apple trees dotted with red. 

Kylo would never do anything for the sake of boasting, but still, his heart nearly burst with pride. For the first time in literal months, he finally saw his girlfriend completely relaxed. Gone was the tension that seemed to make a permanent home in her shoulders. Instead, she bounced in the seat, flying out of the car the moment Kylo hit park. 

Her face tilted up to the sky, eyes shut in excitement as the nippy weather cast an adorable flush against the tip of her nose and cheeks. She dramatically spun in a circle with her arms wide open, laughing as the wind kicked up fallen leaves to circle her moving body. 

By the time Kylo exited the car and made his way over to the giggling woman, she was kicking up damp leaves with a viciousness that would be frightening if it weren’t so damn cute. There was a flash of black between each kick as her new leather boots stomped around. 

They were a gift from Kylo, a little treat to kick off the mini vacation and to welcome the change in season. He had taken one look at her ratty old boots that were quite literally falling apart at the seams and immediately booked it uptown to go shopping. The look of the boots didn’t bother him in the slightest. Things like that didn’t matter to him. 

Kylo was simply worried that she’d be vulnerable to the changing weather. His need to protect and defend flared up and manifested itself in the form of far too many shopping bags. He guiltily knew that she would protest at him spending such an absurd amount of money, so he threw away all of the packaging and did his best to play off the purchases as an afterthought. 

Because he knew his girlfriend too well. What was a little white lie to ensure her peace of mind? After all, if she knew that the boots she was currently wearing to smash wet leaves into the ground were actually from Hermes and cost a cool three thousand dollars...

It was better for the both of them to keep her in the dark, Kylo decided. 

He was just happy that she was taken care of. So, he dutifully grabbed their suitcase and made his way over with a grin that spread from ear-to-ear. Kylo couldn’t help but pick her up with his free arm and spin her in a circle, soaking in her peals of laughter as he nuzzled kisses into her chilled skin. 

“Let’s get inside and warm up with some of Snap’s famous cider,” he suggested. He melted at the adoration and excitement in her eyes, and couldn’t agree more when she said, “This is going to be the best vacation ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I was not messing around when I said that this fic was going to be a fluff-fest. Strap in because vacation starts next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

“If you keep that up, we won’t have anything to show for our work,” Kylo teased as he threw you a knowing look. Despite your best efforts to quickly erase the damning crumbs from your lips, you apparently still missed a spot. Kylo chuckled and reached over to wipe at some cinnamon sugar hanging out by the corner of your lips. 

He gave you a sultry look and added, “I’d kiss the sugar right off your lips if we weren’t in class.” Kylo gave you a wink, and slowly sucked the crystals from the pad of his thumb, earning a bright flush to spread across your cheeks.

The mention of class was a reminder that you were very much in public right now. Specifically, a couple’s cooking class that was appropriately apple themed. There were apples boiling on the stovetop to be pressed into cider, and Kylo was currently working on frying up some apple donuts.

A task he was quite good at, even with you gobbling up his hard work as it came fresh out of the fryer. 

He playfully smacked your hand away and snapped a pair of tongs in your direction. “I will put you in time out. Now go back to marinating apples for our salad,” Kylo growled. You pouted, and Kylo narrowed his eyes in suspicion before returning to his donuts.

The moment his back turned, you sneakily reached for the perfect donut resting on a shimmering bed of sugar and cinnamon. Inch by inch, your fingers wiggled their way towards the cooling dough.

Kylo suddenly whipped around, provoking a squeal of surprise from you as he launched away from the hot stove and wrapped you up in a bear hug. You giggled and pressed your face into his neck, laughing as he tickled you into submission. He chuckled alongside you, only stopping when the instructor cleared her throat nearby. 

“Guys. As sweet as this display of affection is, no horseplay around an open fire please,” Eleanor, the kind older woman scolded. You winced in embarrassment, while Kylo looked rather proud of himself. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” Kylo replied with an impish grin on his face, choking back laughter when you smacked him against the bum in warning. Thankfully, Eleanor was none the wiser and she happily returned to pacing around the classroom. 

Properly chastised, you returned to diligently slicing apples before tossing them into a savory marinade.

Although it was only the first day of vacation, the entire trip was shaping up to be incredibly inspiring and relaxing. Kylo had allowed you to sleep in, taking it upon himself to plan out the day on your behalf. He wanted nothing more than for you to truly relax. He had promised that you wouldn’t lift a single finger this weekend, and Kylo was a man of his word. 

The moment you roused at eleven, Kylo had shepherded you off to the suite’s massive bathroom. While furnished in line with the bed and breakfast’s theme of “cabin living”, it was still indulgent with the most modern and expensive amenities. While you steamed up the mirrors with a long and hot shower (accompanied by very expensive and luxurious soaps and shampoos), Kylo disappeared and left you to relax in your own thoughts. 

By the time he reappeared, it was with a tray filled to the brim with your favorite breakfast foods. Your hair was already dry as you slipped into a flannel stolen from Kylo’s closet. He quirked a brow, but said nothing more of the theft. He secretly loved seeing his shirts draped over your frame, sitting oversized like a little flannel cocoon. 

“I thought we’d have a lazy brunch before heading out for a short hike,” Kylo said as he lifted the tray up. The movement drew your attention to just how much food was piled atop such a small tray. He carefully laid the meal out onto the nearby coffee table and continued to explain, “After the hike, I signed us up for an apple themed gourmet cooking glass. We’ll make picnic out of it, and enjoy our feast while watching the sun set over the orchard. After that, I’m thinking movie and cuddles back here?” 

Kylo seriously went above and beyond with this trip. You had never realized how exhausting making decisions could be until you started Hanna Hut. It sounded like a ridiculous sentiment, but it was true. Every decision you made affected your business and the lives of those you employed. That kind of responsibility came with an immense weight and pressure to always do the right thing.

Even though it was just vacation, it was nice to sit back for once and let someone else do all of the heavy lifting. It was refreshing to simply exist without having to worry about what you were going to do next. 

“Thank you honey,” you purred, slinging your arms around Kylo’s neck and pressing lazy kisses into his skin. His hands snaked around your hips, giving them a firm squeeze as he basked in your affections. “Of course! You deserve a little break,” he replied, voice trailing off into a little moan as you licked at the shell of his sensitive ear. 

The next day started in a similar fashion with brunch in bed and a lazy romp in the sheets before getting up. Unfortunately, there would be no stealing of Kylo’s flannels this morning. Kaydel had kindly set up a meeting with Snap to discuss a possible partnership, and you wanted to dress to impress. 

You stood staring down at the pile of clothes laid out upon the bed and frowned with your hands on your hips. Should you embrace the fall cabin feel and go with a casual look? Or did this meeting call for a blazer and flats kind of outfit? Sighing, you continued to dig through the pile as if the perfect outfit would magically appear out of thin air. 

“You’ll look fine no matter what,” Kylo encouraged from across the room, where he was already dressed and patiently waiting for you to do the same. 

You frowned and turned to face him. “It’s not that simple. You’re an intimidating man both physically and in demeanor. People giving you respect is a given. It’s not like that for me. People have been questioning me and my business from even before I opened the front doors. They judge me because I’m a woman. Things like what I wear unfortunately matter.” 

Kylo frowned, and ran a hand across his face. “You’re right. I wasn’t trying to minimize your concerns. I just want you to feel more confident in what you’ve built with Hanna Hut. You’ve earned the right to call yourself a businesswoman.” 

Dropping the shirt in your hands, you walked over to sit in Kylo’s lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m just so stressed. I just want to do so much...more...” 

It was difficult to articulate how you felt. You wanted so much more for yourself and for Hanna Hut. You wanted to create a lasting business that thrived and you wanted to be a strong leader in your community and in your business. Even though you didn’t have a lot of experience under your belt, it didn’t mean that you weren’t allowed to dream or strive for more. 

Working with Snap’s Orchard was more than just buying apples from a farmer. Their family farm went back generations and sold produce to major corporations. Not only that, but when Snap inherited the family farm, he completely overhauled their business strategy. By adding on a tourism component to the business, they’ve since grown into a household name that was always being featured on places like HGTV. 

Part of you knew that Snap was only taking this meeting as a favor to Kaydel, and you didn’t want to squander the opportunity. Which was why you were so on edge this morning. 

Kylo smoothed your hair back with his palm and gave you a kiss against the cheek. “Go with something smart, but relaxed. And make sure that you feel comfortable. You’ll probably be touring the facilities with him before you sit and talk business.”

You nodded, deciding to go with a nice denim shirt dress, black tights, and the fancy leather boots Kylo gifted you. He squeezed your hand and murmured, “You got this. I’ll be waiting here when you’re done.” 

Kylo’s instincts were completely on point. Snap began the meeting by proudly taking you through his state-of-the-art processing facilities. He showed how apples were hand-picked and then moved to be cleaned and labeled before they were neatly packed into crates ready to be shipped all over the world. 

There were also huge machines that pumped out a variety of packaged foods. It was a new venture that Snap had started when he took over, and one he was incredibly passionate about. Granola, breakfast bars, packaged snacks— he did it all. 

It was inspiring to see how someone could turn a humble family business into a food empire. Just as inspiring as it was, it was also daunting. By the time Snap had led you to his private office and closed the door, you were practically sweating through your dress. 

He settled into the seat facing you and kindly started, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kaydel has nothing but kind words about you and your business.” 

“Oh! Great! That’s great! Fantastic. Super awesome!” You wanted to smack yourself, nerves already making you blubber nonsense. Snap patiently gave you a moment to collect yourself. He simply folded his hands atop his mahogany desk and leveled a kind smile in your direction. 

You took a deep breath, and thought about everyone counting on you. The desire and drive to make Kylo and your staff proud gave you the courage to try again.

“Thank you taking the time to talk to me, Mr. Wexley. This is amazing opportunity for me.” 

“Snap is fine,” he replied with a smile. His relaxed nature immediately put you at ease. He continued, “So, what can I help you with?” 

You pulled a weathered journal out from your handbag, hoping that he wouldn’t judge you for how well-worn it was. You took advantage of the time spent flipping to a new page to gather your thoughts. 

“I was hoping that we could source some of your apples for our new winter menu. They’re delicious!” 

He looked at you with a curious expression and replied, “You came to the nation’s largest producer of apples and apple based packaged foods to buy fruit for your coffeeshop?” 

While not unkind, his words absolutely pierced your confidence. You mentally berated yourself for not thinking this through better. His implication was correct— the amount of raw apples you’d need to purchase for Hanna Hut definitely didn’t meet the minimums that his current clientele purchased. Multi-million dollar food giants bought from Snap. A hundred dollar order once a week wouldn’t even be worth picking up the phone for. Frankly, the amount you used could be purchased from the local farmer’s market. 

You tried to salvage the moment and shakily replied, “Ah, well, I was thinking of expanding my menu. Uhm, to include more specialized items only available at Hanna Hut. And... I was hoping to grow the brand, and a partnership...” 

Could someone die from launching themselves into an industrial apple peeler? This was not going well at all. 

Snap calmly waited for your voice to trail off before he spoke. “Listen, I’m going to level with you here. There’s no reason why you should order raw ingredients from me. Because of your quantities, the price I’d have to sell them to you at would far exceed what you’d get from your local supplier.”

You felt your spirit deflate, but still forced yourself to smile and remain engaged. This was business, and you needed to stay strong. 

“But,” he continued, “I’ve known Kaydel forever and she doesn’t sing anyone’s praises unless they’re truly special. Plus, my orchard started out as a small family business with a single plot of land. Supporting small businesses is something that matters to us.” 

You nodded along, not sure of where this conversation was going. 

“This is what I can do for you,” he paused for a second and gave your journal a pointed look. Catching on, you immediately clicked your pen open, poised to write whatever he would say next.

“We have a pilot program starting soon where we’ll be private labeling some of our most popular desserts. I also have a test kitchen where you can develop pre-packaged foods. Of course, it’ll be at sample prices until you can reach a certain MOQ. Now, in regards to delivery times, we’re looking at...” 

The meeting went by in a blur where you furiously scribbled notes, and asked questions. You were completely in over your head, totally unsure of what certain terms meant. Some of the numbers sounded downright frightening, but you held fast. Without challenge, there would be no growth. 

Even Kylo would kindly remind you that people didn’t just spring up as CEO’s. Even as a high-powered attorney, he went through his own set of challenges, both personal and professional. And if you ever wanted to be more than “just” a local coffeeshop owner, then you had to step up. 

By the time Snap was standing to shake your hand, the sky had darkened into a deep violet. His parting words were,“Take some time and think about what you want.” 

Thinking, was exactly what you had to do. Snap had left you with a ton of information to digest and a new weight on your shoulder. Partnering with a large business like Snap’s Orchard was a huge deal, and it was a decision that could change the course of your business and life. 

You rushed back to your room, feeling relief when you saw Kylo lounging by the fireplace. He looked handsome, reclining against the plush sofa. His foot was tucked underneath the opposite thigh with a book balancing on his knee. The firelight danced across his face, casting soft shadows along the dips and rises on his features. 

Kylo looked up when the door shut, and immediately set his book aside. “How did it go?” he inquired while motioning you to join him on the couch. You toed off your boots and climbed into his lap, relaxing against his chest as he wrapped you up in a hug. 

“It went...okay. It wasn’t a disaster, but I definitely need to work on prepping better for meetings and my confidence.” 

“You’ll get there. This was your first big meeting, after all,” Kylo replied. You giggled as he snuffled into your hair, clearly missing you from being gone all day. 

“Snap offered me some really great opportunities. I just don’t know if the math will work out. I’m scared of taking such a big risk.” 

His factory could help develop packaged foods for Hanna Hut. It would be a dream to make your own brand of snacks and bars. You already carried that type food for to-go customers grabbing coffee before work or school. Snap could develop a whole range that covered different dietary needs and flavors. 

While it was exciting, it was also daunting. Despite lowering his minimums for you, he still made his foods on industrial machines. That meant having to order hundreds upon hundreds of each product. It would be expensive, and there was always the risk of not being able to sell the goods and having a huge amount of food left over. 

“Big risk comes with big reward, though. You really have to ask yourself what your goals and dreams are,” Kylo said. 

You hummed in thought, leaning back and enjoying the feel of Kylo playing with the ends of your hair. “If I can do a really unique flavor and concept, I think it could really take off. A lot of our coffee business is to-go. It would be a great up-sell, especially since New Yorkers are always in a hurry.”

Rolling over onto your knees so you could face Kylo, you continued, “And what if I could get some in grocery stores? I could always start with local ones. Or even bodegas!”

Your eyes lit up in excitement, already dreaming up different flavor profiles annd rethinking how people viewed their run-of-the-mill snacks.

Kylo laughed as you grew more and more excited, clambering back onto his lap and bouncing with energy. “What if I could make something super affordable, delicious, and healthy? Everything on the market either tastes terrible or is chock full of sugar.” 

He groaned as you continued to shift around in his lap, completely unaware that he was experiencing his own form of excitement underneath all of your bouncing around. 

“What if it could be more than just a breakfast far? What if we found a way to package actual real food and they could microwave it or something? Oh! In that case we could do lunches, too! We could also find a way to bottle our coffees, too! How cool would it be to sell sets? I wonder what the shelf life is on...”

You were interrupted when Kylo suddenly flipped you over onto your back. Caging you in between his arms, he gave a gentle growl and kissed your mouth shut. He nuzzled against your cheek with the tip of his nose and murmured, “As excited as I am at your excitement, I recall someone promising me a private dinner date tonight?” 

He licked underneath your chin at that little spot of skin that never failed to make your toes curl. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you guided him up for more kisses. You sighed into his mouth, “Sorry. I always get carried away when I get excited. I have another day to compile my thoughts until meeting with Snap one more time before we leave.” 

Pulling Kylo flat against your chest, you ran your palms up and down the wide expanse of his back. 

“I would never stop you from doing work. But I’m also a selfish man who wants to take advantage of any alone time with his girlfriend,” Kylo replied. His eyes fluttered shut at the soothing sensation of your hands against his body. 

You gave him a little smirk and purred, “Then why don’t we start with dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making big boss moves along with some sweet vacation time with Kylo. What else could a woman ask for?


	14. Chapter 14

Upon returning to New York City, it became abundantly clear that you truly had not understood the meaning of vacation until meeting Kylo. In all your years of living, you never felt quite as relaxed or recharged as you did after leaving Snap’s Orchard. Kylo had spoiled you rotten, absolutely ruining all future vacations in your head.

He was quick to refute that line of thinking, though. Kylo was more than happy to pull you into his arms and whisper that he hadn’t even gotten started yet. Visions of lounging on a private yacht in the Maldives or skiing in the Swiss Alps filled his mind. He knew that he’d have to ease you into the lifestyle, but the man was determined to share new experiences with the love of his life. 

Unfortunately, flying to Barcelona in Kylo’s private jet would have to wait. Real life and real work was waiting back at Hanna Hut. As much as you loved lazing in front of a crackling fireplace, you truly missed work. Having a business gave you purpose, and no matter how hard the work was, you’d never give it up. 

It was a good thing that you truly adored what you did, because working with Snap meant a whole new workload shoveled right into your lap. Launching a new food line was far more involved than you imagined. It was much more than simply crafting new flavors and experimenting in the kitchen (although, you did _a lot_ of that during the research and development phase).

On the technical side of things, your food had to be approved by a nutritionist and properly labeled for safety. The products also had to be marketed correctly. After all, things wouldn’t simply sell themselves. In terms of business, you worked closely with Kylo to budget and price everything. Contracts had be negotiated, and then there was the whole headache of manufacturing and shipping everything down to the city. 

The entire project had turned poor Kylo’s once pristine living room into an impromptu warehouse.

The man was truly a saint, never batting at eye at how he now came home to a mountain of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with granola, bars, and other snacks. When you protested that it was too much, he simply replied that it was worth it to see your dreams manifested. 

Kylo also shyly admitted that he didn’t mind coming home to the mess, because it meant that he was also coming home to _you_. 

Because at that point, you didn’t even bother with the charade of living out of Poe’s place. Long before the pilot came home from filming his travel show, you had slowly migrated your meager belongings into Kylo’s place. Little by little your lives continued to entwine until there was no longer a boundary between yourself and Kylo.

By the time you had a moment to catch your breath again, October had bled into November and the adorable ghosts and skeletons that had once decorated the door to Hanna Hut had been switched for turkeys and fall leaves. 

The faux cobwebs were swept away, leaving room for wreaths of orange blossoms and a cornucopia of harvest foods. As you crossed the street to Hanna Hut, you smiled at the bustling storefront. Even from several yards away, it was clear that warmth and love emanated from the space. 

A familiar bell dinged as you crossed the threshold and you closed your eyes to breathe in the scent of roasted coffee beans and paperbacks. Chatter and the clinking of cups meeting wooden tabletops filled your ears, and you sighed in happiness. How could you feel anything but joy when everything you loved was housed under one roof? 

“Hey, boss! Kylo already stopped by with this week’s inventory,” Rose called out, pulling you out of your thoughts and back into the room. She was bouncing between tables, quickly already becoming a queen at multi-tasking. Rose was somehow having a conversation with you, sweeping dirty cups and napkins onto a tray balanced on one hand, and sliding someone’s order onto their table all at the same time.

You smiled and replied, “Amazing! Is he still here?” 

Rose nodded her head towards the bar top. It was a new arrangement that Finn had suggested. Instead of using the space to house creamer and sugar, it had been cleared off as seating. It allowed patrons to watch the coffee making process and added a fun social aspect where baristas could interact with guests. 

She gave you an eye roll, a gesture that left you confused for a moment until your sight settled on Kylo working behind the counter. It was something that he liked to do once in a while. Retirement was boring, and Kylo liked the energy of being on his feet and found chatting with new customers fun and entertaining. 

Usually, working behind the counter was a rather uneventful task... except for today. A duo of giggling girls from the nearby college had crammed themselves along the counter space. Despite November’s chilly temperature drop, they were barely dressed in jaw-dropping outfits of various teeny-tiny renditions. 

While you were typically nonplussed by how people chose to dress, it was hard to remain indifferent when one particularly bold girl was practically climbing over the damn counter to flash her ample cleavage at your boyfriend. 

Red colored your vision as the she batted her lashes at Kylo and leaned over to whisper something in his direction. It wasn’t even the fact that some stranger was bold enough to shove her braless nipples at him that made you furious. 

It was the fact that Kylo looked visibly uncomfortable at the situation. As someone who loved and knew him like the back of your hand, you could tell that the pink in his cheeks was from embarrassment and not arousal. He continued to avert his eyes, doing his best to avoid talking to the women without being outright rude. 

Still, they were undeterred. Each took their turn at trying to capture Kylo’s attention while he did his best to make coffees. 

“Go easy on them,” Rose snickered as she patted your arm. She threw you a wink and nudged you over towards the scene with her hip. 

_To hell with customer service_ , you thought to yourself. Standing up taller, you sauntered over and crossed behind the counter. Finn moved aside as you passed by and shot you a knowing smirk. As you got closer to Kylo you could hear one of the girls purr, “I love watching you pull my double espresso. Things come better in two’s wouldn’t say?” She gave Kylo a little wink and suggestively pressed herself against her friend so they could bat their lashes in his direction.

Kylo merely tossed them a flat look before giving a nonchalant hum as he slid a mug over in her direction. You took advantage of the pause in their conversation to not-so-subtly insert yourself into the situation. 

Flipping your hair back, you channeled every mean girl character from every rom com you’ve ever watched and slid your arms around Kylo’s middle. Slowly running your palms across his taught stomach, you pressed yourself into his side and blinked up at your man in faux innocence. 

The smart man that he was, Kylo immediately caught on and wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you even tighter against him. “Hey _babe_ ,” you murmured just loud enough for the girls to hear. Lifting your chin, you pouted your lips for a kiss that Kylo was more than happy to oblige. 

Although it was all for show, the moment his lips met yours it truly felt like the world disappeared leaving nothing but the two of you behind. After so much time learning each others curves and tells, it was easy to sigh into his mouth as he slotted himself against you. He unashamedly licked at your lower lip, encouraging you to part your lips so he could deepen the kiss. 

By the time he pulled away, you were panting and red in the face. Frankly, you were _this_ close to just dragging the man into the manager’s office for a romp. He stared into your eyes with a loving gaze, only breaking away when a rude throat cleared. 

“ _Excuse me_ , there are paying customers here. _Gross_ ,” the blonde snickered. She turned to her friend and loudly snickered, “God, the baristas here are so trashy.” Her friend cackled in laughter.

Kylo merely lifted a brow in an unimpressed manner, and made to speak up in your defense. You quickly squeezed his hip in a gesture that silently said “ _I got this_ ” before turning to toss the girls a scathing look. 

“Actually, this ‘barista’ is the owner of Hanna Hut. And I really don’t appreciate girls coming into _my_ store to harass _my_ boyfriend,” you sneered while possessively tightening your arms around Kylo. He shook his head in amusement and let out a huff of laughter when you added, “But you did get one thing right. I have nothing against being ‘trashy’. Especially with this guy right here.”

Pulling him into another toe curling kiss, you broke apart just long enough to call over your shoulder, “Hey Finn! Can you help these girls out? Kylo’s about to go on break.” 

Finn’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as he replied, “You got it!” He quickly swapped places with Kylo, doing everything in his power to remain professional as Kylo chased you away from the counter and into the manager’s office. 

Finn turned to face the girls, now red in the face from embarrassment and anger to ask in his most saccharine and fake customer service voice, “Do you ladies need a refill or are you ready to leave?” 

Meanwhile, the door to the manager’s office slammed with a forceful thud as Kylo pushed you into the room. He gave no heed the the various sacks of coffee beans nor the piles of pristine books waiting to be shelved on the floor. Kylo continued to kiss and nip, chuckling at the way you squirmed underneath his touch. 

Thankfully your desk was clear, allowing Kylo to sit your butt on the clean surface as he continued to suckle at the bare skin left behind when he tugged the neckline of your sweater to the side. 

“Stop, you’ll stretch it out,” you giggled at his aggressive pulling. 

Kylo merely growled, “I don’t give a fuck. I’ll ruin a hundred sweaters and buy you a thousand more if it meant I could keep kissing you like this.” 

You swatted at him, taking advantage of a break in affection to sternly warn, “I’m serious, we can’t do this here. The Health Department would have a total freakout if I was caught having sex next to the food.” 

Always the gentleman, Kylo respected your wishes and broke apart to gently rest his forehead against yours. His breathing slowed, the two of you suspended in a silent moment where there was no bakery, no gaggle of female admirers, and no New York City. 

It was just Kylo and yourself, lost in each other’s eyes as you held one another in complete contentment. The moment was soft and quiet until a slow smirk crawled over Kylo’s face. He gave you one last nip and joked, “Fuck it. I’ll buy you a new store if that happens.” 

You quirked a brow and rolled your eyes. 

Kylo merely replied, “Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of ridiculous fluff because I can't help it!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanksgiving was right around the corner, meaning that things were getting busier than ever. For many New Yorkers, the cooling weather was a signal to slow down. A robust calendar of holidays and events often called for reflection, rest, and merriment. Hanna Hut was a hotspot for families and friends to do just that. 

Customers liked to gather to consume Hanna Hut’s limited edition apple themed menu with gusto. Your little shop was a truly versatile place. It bustled from day-to-night with a mix of groups socializing together, soloists catching up on work, and everyone in between. Ever since Hanna Hut began to make a small name for itself, there was even an increase of traffic with those in search of some early Christmas gifting ideas. After all, you carried books, coffee accessories, and other little odds and ends. 

Hanna Hut took on two more employees during this time as Kaydel was promoted to head your marketing efforts. It turned out that the collaboration with Snap’s Orchard was only the tip of her creative iceberg. She decided that while she loved music, perhaps it wasn’t the right career path for her. Instead, Kaydel threw herself into promoting Hanna Hut, finding the new role stimulating and fulfilling. 

The shop was now set up with social media accounts that were quickly gathering traction from Kaydel’s unique behind-the-scenes takes, fun coffee recipes, and book recommendations of the week. Kaydel was always busy, running around the store coordinating popup events, snapping photos for Instagram, or just catching up with the rest of the staff. 

That was perhaps what you loved the most about your business. Everyone truly felt like family. Nobody batted an eye if a barista popped in to say “hi” on an off day. You loved knowing that they planned social events outside of work, and you were even pleased to hear through the rumor mill that Finn was working up the courage to ask Rose out. 

It was just the week before Thanksgiving when you shook water off of your trench coat, making sure that the droplets were mostly gone before stepping into Hanna Hut. You saw Kylo sitting in the back at a table he affectionately referred to as “his”. His laptop was already open and sitting atop a pile of various notebooks and papers. 

You wrapped an arm around him before sliding into your seat, smiling at how for once he was the one who had to tilt his chin up for a kiss. You gave him a little peck on the lips and then two on each cheek for good measure.

“Hey honey,” he greeted you. His voice was a little hoarse from the change in weather, and you made a mental note to make Kylo a warm honey and lemon concoction before bed tonight. Kylo looked tired, the bags underneath his eyes matching those underneath yours. Exhaustion was clearly written on his face, and it deeply concerned you. 

Kylo didn’t notice the frown on your face as he studiously stared at a piece of paper with various numbers and columns printed on it. He pointed at one of the figures and began, “I took a look at your business plan, and I think that we should launch a website for Hanna Hut. If you look at the initial investment dollars and balance it against potential revenue gain, you’d definitely see a return within the first month.” 

His hand shook a little as he searched for another document. He flipped through a ragged notebook and continued, “Customers will be able to order online and get books, beans, or our packaged foods shipped out. On the cafe side, we’ll be able to do to pre-orders for pick up, or even delivery.” 

“Sweetie,” you gently stopped Kylo. Placing a palm atop his hand, you paused his movements. He looked startled for a moment, dropping his notebook so he could turn and look right at you. 

The fatigue in his eyes broke your heart. You were simultaneously touched and saddened to see how much the business was taking out of him. With every step of growth, Kylo was right there by your side pulling the same amount of hours, if not more. You had been meaning to have a talk with him about his role in the business at a later date, but seeing how ragged he looked, you knew it couldn’t wait. 

Tugging his hands into your lap, you gave him a small smile that helped erase any nerves from his face.

“I wanted to bring this up at home over dinner, but now seems like a pretty good time,” you quietly said. Giving Kylo’s hand a gentle squeeze you continued, “I want to make you a partner in Hanna Hut.” 

Kylo immediately protested, “Absolutely not! This is your business and your dream. There’s no way that I’d want to overstep. I hope that I haven’t made you feel—”

You were quick to interrupt, “Honestly, there would be no Hanna Hut without you. You’re the reason why I could negotiate this lease, set up my business accounts, and handle all of the logistics. Hanna Hut is as much a part of you as it is a part of me.” 

He let out a little huff that was silenced when you pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Sitting closer to your man you whispered, “You’re a partner in every aspect of my life. I love you, and I want you to do this with me. Fifty-fifty.” 

Kylo thought for a moment and replied, “You get seventy and I get thirty.” 

A smile tugged at the edge of your lip, amusement coloring your expression as Kylo faux negotiated in the most ridiculous of ways. “Sixty-forty, and I’ll throw in a date night. I’ll even make those spare ribs that you love so much.” 

“Deal,” Kylo laughed, leaning in for a little kiss. You giggled into his mouth, allowing Kylo to reach around and softly grip the back of your neck in his hand. He pulled you closer and you nearly slid off the seat and right into his lap. The two of you continued to laugh and kiss when a throat cleared from above. 

You quickly pulled away with pink cheeks, half expecting an angry customer you’d have to comp drinks for. Instead, a familiar face greeted you. 

“Hey neighbors,” Poe chuckled. His face held a smirk as he folded his arms and smoothly slid into the empty seat across from Kylo and yourself. Kylo groaned as Poe made himself right at home, crossing an ankle over his knee as he leaned back and surveyed the scene in front of him. Poe let out a low whistle and exclaimed, “Wow, your place looks really good! I’m glad to finally come in and see it for myself.”

“Hi Poe! No worries at all, Mr. Jetsetter. I’m just glad that you’re finally home,” you cheerly addressed him while giving Kylo a subtle nudge with your foot. While Kylo still didn’t get on with Poe, he was doing his best. After all, he had the Latin American pilot to thank for bringing you into his life. Besides, you were quite close with Poe and insisted that Kylo at least remain cordial with your friend. 

Kylo merely sighed, “Hey.” 

Effervescent as ever, Poe ignored Kylo’s dour attitude and turned to focus on you instead. The two of you caught up. Although he had been back in the States for a few weeks by now, Poe had jetted off to California for work yet again. Poe’s travel show had taken off with fans absolutely in love with his mix of charisma and humor. Nextflix was quick to pounce, snatching him up for new show focused on Poe’s favorite haunts all around the world.

You were only interrupted once when Rose stopped by with everyone’s drinks. There was a honey oat latte for yourself, a Spanish latte for Poe, and a simple black Americano for Kylo. 

“So where were we?” Poe asked while he sipped on his latte. The man paused and gave an actual moan as he closed his eyes in bliss. 

“We’re in a public family establishment. Let’s keep the inappropriate noises down to a minimum please,” Kylo quipped. Poe merely peeked at him with one eye and snarked back, “Says the man who was trying to swallow his girlfriend’s face ten minutes ago.” 

Kylo’s face flushed into an adorable red and he quickly found his Americano the most fascinating thing to ever grace his presence. 

Poe rolled his eyes and ripped into a scone that Rose had brought along with the coffees. “By the way, this is the best freaking thing I’ve ever had. And this is coming from a guy who did a whole segment on Cuban coffee in Cuba.”

“Really? Kylo and I are super picky about where we source our beans,” you beamed, throwing Kylo an excited and proud look. You smiled at the smug look on his face, knowing too well that Kylo wasn’t the type to openly bask in praise even if he secretly loved it. 

Poe reached over to grab your cup, too familiar with you to have to ask for permission. He sipped lightly and made a few smacking noises with his tongue before replying, “Hell, yeah. Look, no offense, but I wasn’t expecting quality coffee like this here.” 

While others might have been offended, you definitely weren’t. Aside from the fact that you were close enough to Poe to understand that he’d never say anything out of malice, his assumptions weren’t surprising at all. 

Your coffeeshop was super cute, and the bookstore annex gave the place more of an “Instagramable” vibe as opposed to “serious coffeeshop” feel. But you took great pride the quality of your product, and actually loved that you were making craft coffee unpretentious and accessible to all New Yorkers. You didn’t believe that beautiful aesthetics and quality food had to be mutually exclusive. 

Poe leaned back in his seat and ran his finger along his chin while deep in thought. He twisted in his seat and took a deep look around Hanna Hut. You could clearly see his lightbulb moment when his eyes widened in excitement. 

“Hey, what do you think of me filming a segment here?” Poe asked, brain clearly already plotting and planning. His eyes were bright with excitement as he finally took a chance to truly look around his surroundings. 

You gasped, “Poe! I couldn’t ask you to do that! Honestly, you’re a great friend and I’d never want to take advantage.”

Poe merely waved you off and replied, “You know me better than that. I’d never film somewhere unless I’d truly stand behind it. Your place is amazing, and people should know about Hanna Hut!”

“Finally something we can agree on,” Kylo joined in. He reached across the table to squeeze your hand in encouragement. 

Just like that, your friendly catch up with Poe suddenly turned into a preliminary business meeting. Poe was filming a segment on New York City, and places that made him feel like home. He insisted that you’d be on camera, personally explaining the inspiration behind Hanna Hut and making a few of your popular recipes in the kitchen with Poe. 

Of course contracts would have to be signed, and you’d be paid handsomely for Poe to film in your shop. Kylo was quick to step up, professionally and calming handling those talks while you brainstormed which coffees and treats you’d share with Poe’s viewers. 

By the time Poe and Kylo had worked out another meeting time with the show’s producer, the sun had fully descended below the city skyline. Poe said his goodbyes with a kiss against your cheek and handshake from Kylo. 

You waited until your friend had disappeared down the sidewalk to turn and scream in excitement. Kylo grabbed you around the waist and swung you in circles while laughing. The two of you hugged and cheered, making plans for a celebratory dinner down at Pietro’s. You finally broke apart with a flash interrupted the moment. 

Kaydel was grinning from ear-to-ear as she posted a new story on Instagram with the caption “big things coming soon to Hanna Hut!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making some big moves over at Hanna Hut! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and to everyone leaving kudos and comments. They truly mean the world to me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the very sweet Amaltheia for inspiring this chapter! 💖

It boggled your mind how quickly things happened in “showbiz” (as Poe very affectionately, and very annoyingly, called it). Since his New York episode was themed around family and home, he insisted on having it aired just in time for Christmas. A month would seem ridiculous to most, but anything was possible when it came to Poe Dameron. 

Plus, he brought in so many ratings and sponsorships, his producer was more than happy to bend over backwards to make it happen. 

“I can’t believe that you’re going to be a star,” Rose gushed. She was sitting across from you, candlelight flickering against her skin making her inky black hair look even more glossy. The entire staff of Hanna Hut was gathered together, enjoying free flowing drinks and food courtesy of yourself. 

You insisted on giving everyone paid time off for Thanksgiving, even going so far as closing the store for a few days despite the holiday being a big money maker in your industry. Family was important, and you wanted your staff to feel valued and well rested. Besides, Kylo had checked the books and made sure that there was enough cash in reserve to cover the time off. Nobody complained, happy to take advantage of the opportunity to go home and see their families in differing States. 

Your kindness extended to a family dinner you hosted inside of Hanna Hut. With everyone gone during the week of Thanksgiving, you decided to gather the troops a week beforehand. Nobody complained about staying later, happy to hang out at Hanna Hut while imbibing on the best of the best that New York City had to offer. 

Pietro catered a lush spread of his Italian classics. There was a charcuterie board piled high with cheeses, jams, nuts, and meats that nearly rivaled the length of Kylo’s body. The scent of rich sauces and hand rolled pastas filled the room, creating an intoxicating combination that was counterbalanced by delicate coffee and lemon notes from Pietro’s dessert menu. 

Wine and sparkling water flowed freely, encouraging your guests to laugh a little louder and talk with more robust enthusiasm. 

Kaydel’s voice was pitched a little higher after her second glass of wine. She gushed, “Seriously, Rose! We’re working for a celebrity! I still can’t believe we’re filming in just a few days. They really rushed this thing for our _big deal_ right here.” 

You laughed, unable to resist an eye roll while you snorted, “Hardly. I’m going be, like, ten minutes of Poe’s special.” 

Finn was quick to pipe in with, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. This is a huge deal! And we both know that you’re one of only _three_ spots to be featured!” 

“I know! I’m going to have so much fun promoting this on social media,” Kaydel cried with excitement. Her mind was already spinning and whirling with all of the amazing content she’d get to promote.

Your cheeks pinked in pleasure and embarrassment. Sometimes it was still hard to wrap your head around the idea of the woman you had become. No matter how successful Hanna Hut became, you wondered if you’d ever be able to separate the girl who arrived in New York with big dreams and the woman who made those dreams come true. 

As if sensing your thoughts, Kylo was quick to put his arm around your shoulder. Giving you a soft squeeze he leaned in and whispered into your ear, “I’m so proud of you.” Those five little words meant the world to you, lifting any sense of doubt from your chest. 

“I love you,” you whispered back. 

“I love you, too.” 

A chorus of “aww’s” filled the room, your little moment with Kylo clearly not as private as you had imagined. Kylo merely leaned into the situation, shamelessly smacking a few loud kisses against your cheek much to everyone’s amusement. 

The group quickly turned their focus onto their next distraction, leaving you a moment to turn and chat with Kylo quietly. You tipped your glass against his, smiling at the little clinking noise. “Honestly, I have you to thank for all of this. We would never have been able to get all of the planning and paperwork out in time if you didn’t know how to expedite everything,” you gushed.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders and replied, “It wasn’t a big deal. I have experience in the area. Besides, it’s really your talent and vision that made it all happen. Apparently Poe’s producer was quite impressed with your ideas on Hanna Hut’s segment.” 

It was your turn to shrug, but you stopped halfway as part of Kylo’s statement caught your attention. 

“How _do_ you know so much about the tv industry? Am I dating a secret movie star?” you teased.

It was one thing for Kylo to be able to understand and process business contracts quickly. He was previously a high-powered attorney after all. But this had been more than that. Kylo navigated through the negations with ease, understanding industry specific terminology without batting an eye. He anticipated every hurdle and had an intimate knowledge as to how things were filmed and what went on behind-the-scenes. 

Kylo’s hand paused midair, stilling against the wine bottle he had been reaching for to top off your glasses. You furrowed a brow as he shakily lowered his hand to settle back in his lap. “No, no. No secret movie stars here,” he murmured. 

It was clear that he wanted to say more, so you patiently waited for him to elaborate. 

He paused for a minute before continuing, “You know about my mother and uncle, right?” 

You nodded while remembering the very brief details that Kylo had shared one night over dinner. Family was a very touchy subject for the man, and he didn’t like talking about his past. All you knew was that his mother and uncle had been lawyers, famous in their field for defending various environmental laws. Kylo had always lived in their shadow, desperately wanting to make a name for himself and to make his family proud. 

Yet, every step of the way he faced resistance from his uncle. Kylo was always being pushed this way and that, unable to ever attain his uncle’s ridiculous standards. On one hand, his uncle wanted Kylo to be the best of the best. To carry on his family legacy and reputation. Yet, his uncle hated favoritism and refused to do anything that might give Kylo a leg up. So much so, that at times Kylo felt that his uncle was purposefully sabotaging him.

That led to an argument, and an unforgivable act that Kylo still refused to speak about. All you knew was that _something_ had happened, and that Kylo completely cut himself off from his family. He event went so far as to change his name in order to disassociate himself from the past.

You reached under the table to hold Kylo’s hand, silently reminding him that he was no longer alone in this world. He had you, and you would always be in his corner. 

He squeezed back continued, “Well, this is about my dad. He worked in the film industry. Had his own production company and everything. That’s...that’s how I know so much. I kind of grew up in it.” 

Kylo never spoke about his dad. There was obviously bad blood there, but you didn’t want to reopen old wounds. 

You pushed a piece of tiramisu towards Kylo, and he smiled at you with gratitude. You knew that your man liked his sweets, and a little bit of dessert could go a long way in improving his mood. 

“Anyways, I never knew what happened to his company. The Millennium Falcon stopped producing shows after he... after he passed away. We had stopped talking long before that, so there wasn’t a way for me to find out more. Especially since...especially since I didn’t go to his funeral...” 

“Oh sweetie,” you breathed, immediately pulling him to your side for a hug. To everyone else it looked like you were just two lovebirds cuddling after a little too much wine. To Kylo, it was everything. His entire world was in his arms. 

Kylo kissed the top of you head. “It’s okay. Yeah, working on the segment with you brought back some old memories, but it’s nothing bad. I’m making better memories thanks to you. That’s what matters.”

Your eyes sparkled in the candlelight, filled with so much love and admiration. Your strong, strong man was proof that he was a survivor. You felt sadness on his behalf, and hurt that his family could let such an incredible person walk out of their lives. Another kiss was pressed against his lips, serving as a silent promise that you would never, ever, betray him in such a way. 

His soft peck in return was a wordless acknowledgement and acceptance of your promise.

* * *

“Alright, superstar! Let’s get this show on the road,” Poe shouted from across Hanna Hut. He was already done up in makeup and his trademark pilot’s jacket (that was, frankly, more fashion than function at this point. The man really knew how to ham it up for his audience), and waiting behind the counter for you to join him.

A kind young woman was powdering the finishing touches on your face, having applied far more foundation than you were used to. It was still surreal to think that today you’d be on television. Or at least, the digital equivalent of it. Within the span of a few hours, Hanna Hut had transformed from the neighborhood coffeeshop into a _set_.

Kylo had arrived at an ungodly hour to oversee various crew and staff who had to come in early to set up. Lights and various equipment were brought in, and different areas of the shop had to be staged. You had worked overtime with Rose and Kaydel to put up a ridiculous amount of Christmas decor, but it was well worth the effort. 

You store looked straight out of the pages of a holiday catalogue. Kylo proudly claimed that Fifth Avenue had some stiff competition from Hanna Hut. 

He smiled at the sight of your pleased and pink cheeks, proud of the work that you and your team did. Just as he was about to shower you with further praise, you deflected by turning to softly smack him in chest. 

“If anyone should be getting attention for their work, it’s you. Thanks for managing everything,” you said, smiling up at your man. 

After splitting part of the business with Kylo, he really stepped into the role as part owner. Now that he could “officially” be part of Hanna Hut, he felt no qualms or fears of overstepping when it came to managing the coffeeshop. It was only made easier because your roles were so clearly defined. 

Kylo refused to go anywhere near managing the creative pursuits of the brand or the marketing, happy to let you run that part of the ship with Kaydel. Besides, he found it quite cute to see how your brain was always churning with new recipes, new partnerships, and new ideas. On your end, you were more than happy to allow Kylo control over paperwork, staffing, and the business plan. You thought he was quite sexy perched over a laptop making spreadsheets, thank you very much. 

And oh, did he perch. 

He was spearheading the new website endeavor, working with developers to make it happen and crunching number after number. It was exciting to work in tandem with Kylo, the two of you completely decimating any fear that working together with a loved one could spell trouble for the relationship. Kylo happily deferred the website design and story building to you, and you were happy to let him handle the backend of everything else. 

Today was no different with the two of you existing within your own segments of the business. Kylo was busy barking orders to production staff while you were getting primed to be the face of the business. 

Joining Poe by his side to film the introduction, you rolled your eyes as he let out a low wolf-whistle. “Wow, you really clean up well,” Poe teased with a wink. He nudged your rib with his elbow, and you nudged right back. The two of you devolved into a flurry of pinches and nudges until Kylo cleared his throat. 

“Children, we’re filming in thirty. And Poe, hands off my girlfriend,” he growled. You laughed, reaching out to squeeze his hand in reassurance in lieu of a kiss. After all, you didn’t want to smudge your lipstick. 

Kylo gave you a wolfish grin in return, earning a mock choking sound from Poe as he pretended to gag at the sight in front of him. Kylo sent him a scathing look that was mostly in jest and seethed, “You clearly need adult supervision. Where’s your producer?”

“Ah, she’s running late. Something about a last minute meeting gone awry.” 

You, too, were curious about Poe’s producer. From what you heard from the morning gossip between the production staff, the woman ran a tight ship. Apparently, she had started her company late in life, but had years of indirect experience. Although this was some sort of passion project of hers, she still took her work very seriously, already earning award nominations and taking her business to new heights in a very short amount of time. 

“Well, she better get her soon,” Kylo huffed. It wasn’t a good idea to start filming a new segment without the producer. Kylo already felt himself judging the woman, feeling rather irritated that everyone was waiting on this so-called game changer. 

Poe seemed unfazed though, quipping that the woman always showed up in the nick of time. You decided to practice running your lines with Poe in the meantime, but made sure to give Kylo a periodic nuzzle or hand squeeze to help quell his agitation. 

Just as Kylo reached the height of his irritation, the front door swung open to reveal a regal looking older woman. Her graying hair was piled up in an intricate braid that somehow made her look less severe in her matching pantsuit. 

She swept in like the wind, hurrying towards Poe while barking orders to her staff. You felt Kylo stiffen the moment he saw her and you immediately slid over to whisper in his hear, “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine! Poe says that she’s super nice.” You patted his arm in a soothing gesture, hoping to calm his nerves. 

The moment the woman’s eyes slid over to where you and Kylo stood, her expression lit up in a way that you would almost deem hopeful. You wondered why she suddenly seemed so excitable. Perhaps she simply wanted to get started as soon as possible. The woman practically jogged over to where you stood, making a beeline for Kylo. 

You turned to look at him, and noted how his face immediately slid into the cold stoic mask you had only seen when he was making hard negotiations. The producer stopped in front of everyone, and opened her mouth to speak. Kylo, however, made a move that completely surprised you. 

Without allowing the woman a chance to speak first, he stiffly stuck his hand out for a handshake and flatly interrupted, “Hello, I’m Kylo Ren. You must be Poe’s producer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

And for some inexplicable reason, the woman’s face collapsed into despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Kylo is forced to face part of his past. We'll find out how he handles everything all while Poe's segment at Hanna Hut is filmed! Also, I have absolutely zero knowledge regarding television or anything like that. So let's take everything I write about that with a grain of salt 😂
> 
> As always, thank you so so much to everyone for your encouraging comments and kudos! Wishing you all the best during these crazy times!


	17. Chapter 17

“Is it just me, or is this super fucking awkward for some reason?” Poe whispered into your ear as he subtly shifted closer to your side. It was comforting to know that you weren’t the only one feeling like a spectator to the inexplicably charged introduction between Kylo Ren and Poe’s producer. The woman called herself Leia Organa, and you could have sworn that Kylo’s already tense expression somehow closed off even further. 

Meanwhile, the woman’s face took on an ashen pallor. Her hands trembled as she regarded Kylo, and somehow you knew that it wasn’t from the cooling temperatures that Fall in New York City brought. Their conversation only lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity as they tripped and stumbled over their syllables in a spectacularly uncomfortable manner.

Poe finally decided to sweep in and salvage the moment by stepping forward and saying, “Well! Now that we all know each other, shall we begin the fun stuff?” 

That seemed to prompt Leia, and she quickly resumed the confident air she carried upon first arriving to Hanna Hut. She turned to warmly shake your hand and kindly complimented, “Your store is beautiful. It’s amazing to see your vision in person after hearing Poe gush for weeks!” 

You flashed her a genuine smile and replied, “Thank you! It wouldn’t have been possible without my business partner though!” You nudged Kylo with your hip and flashed him a bright smile. It was important to give credit where credit was due. His cheeks pinked at the praise, still unused to having someone speak so openly and highly of him.

He turned his chin downward to catch your eyes and gave you a toothy grin in return. There was no question as to the love and adoration shared between you. No words were needed for an outsider to see that there was something special in the soft look Kylo gave you.

Leia seemed taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered with a gentle smile. “You’re both lucky to have each other. It’s good to... not be alone.” 

Her last sentence seemed to be addressed towards Kylo. You at least read it as such when Kylo’s fists clenched so hard that angry veins traveled up along his forearms. You immediately shuffled yourself closer to Kylo and wrapped a gentle hand around his wrist. Softly and subtly caressing at his tense grip, you rubbed at his skin until his hands slowly unfurled to a relaxed state. 

Leia was just as sharp as you assumed her to be, and she immediately noticed the gesture. A wistful look clouded her eyes, and she cleared her throat to rasp, “Right. Anyways, let’s begin the fun!” 

The fun, as it turned out, wasn’t really so fun. Even a seasoned pro like Poe Dameron took several takes to warm up. Filming felt completely unnatural to you, and everyday actions took several redos to get the right shot. The camera man called “cut” after “cut” as you poured several cups of coffee for Poe. 

You tilted the mug a little too close yourself the first time, so he couldn’t catch the mug’s interior on screen. Then, you tilted it too far away causing the hot liquid to slosh out onto the counter. After cleaning up, you finally poured it perfectly... only to fumble your line and call the drink by the wrong name. 

Ten minutes of footage took nearly two hours to film, and you could feel your nerves completely frazzling at the pressure and stress of the whole situation. Poe did his best to keep your spirits lifted with playful jokes and soft friendly words of encouragement, but even then you could feel the corners of your smile starting to droop a little. The light inside of you started to wane, and you felt embarrassed for wasting so much time.

After another spilled mug of coffee, Leia called for a break. 

“We’ll stop for lunch and finish the rest of the segment afterwards. You’re doing great so far,” she comforted you with a friendly pat against the arm. 

Poe tugged off his jacket and laughed, “She’s right, you know. When I filmed the first episode of ‘Poe Without Borders’, I accidentally dropped an entire pan of curry on a foreign dignitary. I got my ass kicked out of the restaurant and had to find somewhere else to film on the fly.” 

You giggled at the image, and felt immensely relieved that even a megastar like Poe could have rocky starts.

Kylo, meanwhile, had immediately rushed over to your side the moment break was called. It was painfully adorable to see him do his absolute best to fuss and coo over you in his most professional manner. It was clear that there was nothing he wanted more than to pull you into his arms and whisper sweet words of encouragement. 

Unfortunately, he was now more than Kylo Ren the boyfriend. He was also Kylo Ren the business partner who was standing in a room full of staff and strangers. He opted for a light touch of his hand behind your back and a subtle sneaky brush of his lips against the crown of your head. 

“You’re doing fine, sweetheart. The footage looked amazing during playback,” he whispered.

Kylo wanted to say more, but a shy P.A. appeared to interrupt the moment. She pulled Kylo away to look over a few last minute pages of paperwork. Meanwhile, Poe was swiftly ferried away to his trailer outside to take a quick meeting. With how his show exploded in popularity, he had to take advantage of every free moment for interviews and meetings.

That left you awkwardly standing alone, wondering how long Kylo would be and whether or not you should wait for him to eat lunch. A throat cleared behind you, and you turned to see that Leia was still lingering nearby. 

She seemed hesitant for a moment before venturing, “It seems like everyone has plans for lunch. Would you like to join me in my trailer?” 

You hesitated for a moment and warred with yourself. On one hand, Kylo clearly knew something about Leia and it was bad enough to put him on edge. On the other, he didn’t explicitly say anything about the matter and still continued to work with the woman. 

Deciding that Kylo wouldn’t want you to pass on an opportunity to network and get to know another successful woman, you put on an earnestly happy smile and replied, “Sure!” 

Leia’s trailer looked just as you imagined it would. The interior was done in muted and tasteful neutrals. There was a vase of fresh Lilies sitting on a counter, and save for an astronomical amount of binders and loose papers scattered everywhere, the place was pristine and nearly sterile. 

“You’ll have to mind the mess. Perils of the job,” she joked while shuffling a few stray papers into a folder. From where you stood, you could see different call sheets, contracts, schedules, and pitches. You noticed that despite the abundance of work files, there didn’t seem to be a single personal artifact in the trailer. Not one trinket or photograph was available for your perusal. 

Leia didn’t seem to notice your curious wandering eyes, and busied herself with calling for lunch to be delivered. Within moments, the same PA who whisked Kylo away early had appeared with two brown to-go boxes filled with modest sandwiches, a side salad, and chips. 

It was hard not to be intimated by the woman. Despite being in the television industry for only a short amount of time, Leia had quickly gathered a slew of awards and nominations underneath her belt. Anything she touched turned to gold, as evidenced by just how well Poe’s show was doing. 

She was almost regal in nature. Still, the woman had a way about her that also seemed motherly in nature. Little by little you felt yourself relaxing as Leia asked you questions about Hanna Hut with genuine interest. There was no shortage of stories to tell, and you happily blushed when Leia complimented you on your grit and drive. 

“Thank you,” you said in response to one of her compliments. “I really mean it when I say that none of this would have been possible without my partner.” 

Leia was in the middle of pushing a forkful of salad into her mouth, but stopped to slowly lower the food back down to her plate. She gently inquired, “Forgive me if I’m being too nosy, but is he a partner in... every sense of the word?” 

You eager nodded and gushed, “Oh, it’s not nosy at all! Kylo and I don’t keep our relationship a secret at all. In fact, we just moved in together!” 

Leia’s kind demeanor coupled with your shameless love for Kylo made it easy to talk about your relationship. Your little tidbit of information seemed to be the green light that Leia needed, and she eagerly pressed for details. Even customers who frequented Hanna Hut knew that you and Kylo were a couple, so you were more than happy to talk about how you met and your life together with the man. 

Although, a few of her questions did cause you to raise an internal eyebrow. 

“Is he happy?” Leia asked. Her eyes looked bright when she leaned forward slightly in her seat in anticipation to your answer. 

“Uhm,” you stuttered for a minute. “Yes, I’d say so.” Leia seemed relieved although the slightest bit of awkwardness settled into the air. Deciding to use a little bit of humor to lighten the conversation, you chuckled, “Although, he’s quite upset with me about one thing.” 

A divot appeared between Leia’s brow as she asked, “Why is that?” 

“He wants us to adopt a dog, but we can’t agree on a breed. Can you believe that he actually wants a chihuahua?” 

Leia’s eyes widened to comical proportions, and the both of you melted into robust laughter. It was true that Kylo wanted a tiny dog. He was truly a man of unexpected tastes.

Your giggles were suddenly interrupted when the trailer door was yanked open. It slammed against the wall with a sharp crash, revealing an angry looking Kylo. He stormed into the trailer, making the small space feel even tinier with his angry presence. 

“What’s your endgame here?” he growled towards Leia. His tone was sharp, each consonant a barb thrown towards the elderly woman.

You jumped up and gasped, “Kylo!” His erratic behavior was completely uncalled for, and you rushed to his side, upset at the interruption. Kylo completely disregarded you, save for a moment when he yanked you behind him. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Leia pleaded. Sadness and fear clouded her eyes as she stood with her palms out. 

“Oh really? The great Leia Organa without some sort of self-serving scheme up her sleeve? I highly doubt it! Imagine how I felt when I heard that you whisked my girlfriend away while I was conveniently being held up by your PA!” 

It quickly became clear that the conversation happening was laced with much more baggage and history than you were equipped for. Switching gears, you gently rubbed at Kylo’s arm and begged him to calm down. 

“I would never meddle like that!” Leia protested. 

Kylo only scoffed in indignation. “Right. You not meddling. That’s the biggest joke of the century.” He took a threatening step forward, only stopping when you gripped the back of his shirt to yank him back. 

He jabbed a finger in the air towards Leia and spat, “You stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend. There’s no place for you in my life. Once we’re done working here I never want to see your face again.”

You gasped at the acidity in his words. No matter how angry he got, you had never seen or heard so much bitterness and venom from Kylo. Not even when he was dealing with the most unscrupulous and slimy of business folks. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and damn near picked you up in order to shuffle the two of you out of the trailer. The daylight was blinding as you stepped back onto the street, still tripping behind Kylo as he rushed back towards the coffee shop. 

“Kylo! Stop!” you shouted as you tugged your arm out of his grip. He looked wild, eyes flashing and breath heaving as he suddenly whipped around to look at you. “What the hell is going on? That was so unprofessional!” you cried out. 

He raked his hand through his hair, staring angrily back at the trailer where you had just stepped out of. A moment passed and then he turned and shakily replied, “Leia Organa is my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where time goes! I'm so sorry that this took half a lifetime to update. I hope you all enjoy this update!


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo believed himself to be a decent man. Certainly much more presently than compared to when he was under the tutelage of Gregory Snoke. He was now quietly retired, and felt absolutely zero temptation to return to his former glitzy lifestyle. Things were simple and straightforward these days and he liked it that way. No amount of Armani or prestige could tempt Kylo from the warm and safe embrace of his girlfriend and the life they built around Hanna Hut,

Seeing his mother was akin to seeing a ghost in the flesh. Kylo knew that the woman’s existence would threaten everything he had constructed, and his first instinct was to protect and defend. He worked tirelessly at crafting the peaceful life he now enjoyed and would stop at nothing to ensure that it remained intact. 

All around him, Hanna Hut buzzed with life as filming marched forward without a care for his fragile emotional state. Kylo made sure to stay out of the way (and subsequently far away from Leia’s prying eyes), while Poe continued to prance around Hanna Hut with his usual flair and flourish. 

The pilot was now winding his way around the coffeeshop’s numerous bookshelves, oohing and ahhing over its famously diverse selection. It was just as easy to find the neighborhood grocer’s self-published poems as it was to explore Shakespeare’s tomes. 

Kylo fondly watched on as his girlfriend chased after Poe, laughing and joking while she pointed out some of her favorites and explaining how every staff member had a dedicated shelf of rotating recommendations. The concept was wildly popular, as each employee possessed personalities and tastes that lent itself to a rich diversity in literature.

Those in search of romance and adventure flocked to Rose Tico’s shelf stuffed with titles ranging from sappy romance novels to a biographical account that charted relationships between First Ladies and Presidents. 

Finn’s shelf was beloved for science-fiction stories. Even self-proclaimed purists would frequent his shelves in search of the best. Finn had a knack for finding exceptional up and coming authors in the genre, and was quickly becoming quite famous in the scene. 

Kylo smiled, glad to see that there was no longer any tension in his girlfriend’s shoulders as she naturally and easily chatted with Poe. It seemed that her concern for Kylo’s wellbeing left little room in her head to be distracted with her own nervousness. 

He folded his arms against his chest, turning his wrist upwards to take a peek at his watch. They’d still be filming for at least another hour or two, so he figured that he might as well get some work done. Kylo quietly backed away and walked towards the manager’s office. With Poe’s segment coming out so soon, Kylo hoped to get Hanna Hut’s website up and running as soon as possible. 

As he plugged away at the laptop, Kylo’s thoughts wandered back to his mother. No matter how much anger lingered between their bond, Kylo still couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret and sentiment. There was no doubt that he loved her no matter how much history and bad blood existed within the Solo-Skywalker-Organa clan. Time away from his family had made it clear that while Leia was imperfect, she loved her son. Even if she wasn’t very good at showing it. 

Perhaps what shook Kylo the most was the look in her eyes as he shouted in her face. Because even as he spewed vitriol in her direction after years of silence, there was no animosity in Leia’s expression. 

Only resigned sadness. 

Kylo sighed, brushing his palms over his face in an attempt to rub the weariness from his eyes. The numbers were swimming in his head. He needed to step back a little and regather his thoughts without any distractions. Perhaps a break by the Hudson River after his girlfriend finished filming would do him some good. 

They could grab dinner at that little seafood bistro she had been not-so-subtly hinting at for the past week. Maybe they could also hit up the cute wine bar next door. Kylo ran a thumb underneath his chin and decided that getting some wine into his girlfriend would probably make her a little more susceptible to his latest gift. Kylo had found a gorgeous cashmere sweater at Barney’s that would look amazing hanging off of her shoulders. 

While he didn’t blink at the four digit price tag, he knew that she’d throw an absolute fit at the dollar amount. Kylo nodded to himself. Yes, getting her a little wine drunk would definitely make her more accepting of the gift. 

Working out dinner plans made Kylo much more relaxed as some semblance of control returned to his hands. Just as he was about to get up to stretch, the door creaked behind his shoulder. Without turning around, he purred, “I was just thinking about you.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think you were.” 

Kylo’s blood froze, and he slowly turned in his seat to face his mother. She looked exhausted as she tiredly shut the door. The only sound in the room was that of Kylo’s ragged breathing and a soft sigh from Leia. 

“Leia, I...” Kylo stuttered. He spent literal years rehearsing just what he’d say to his mother if they had the chance to speak privately. Yet, being alone with her in the flesh caused all words to die on his tongue. 

Despite their estrangement, Leia knew her son well enough to sense that he was speechless. She took advantage of the silence to gently press forward. “I’ve missed you, Ben.” 

“That’s not my n-“ 

Leia held a hand up and bit, “I don’t care what Snoke told you. You are my son, and I named my son Benjamin.” 

Kylo leapt to his feet and growled, but didn’t press forward. He refused to spend the next hour rehashing an old fight with Leia. The sooner Leia could say what she came here for, then the sooner he could pack up and leave.

She slowly lowered her hand and let out a small sigh. “I didn’t come here to fight with you. I just...” 

Had Leia always looked so tired? So gray? Kylo’s heart clenched as he realized just how much time had passed since he last saw his mother. She had clearly aged since he last left home, and Kylo guiltily wondered if it was from time or from stress. 

“...I just wanted to apologize. I don’t know if I’ll ever get another chance to say this, but I’m sorry,” Leia finished. 

Kylo stepped back, completely taken aback by his mother’s apology. It left his entire world off kilter, and he stuttered, “You...wait, what?” 

Leia cast her eyes downwards and murmured, “Yes. I should never have allowed things to get so far with Luke. I should have stood up for my son instead of letting Luke stand in the way of your success. I was so scared that people would accuse me of showing favoritism that I instead became your stumbling block.” 

She clasped her hands together and tentatively stepped towards her son. Like someone approaching a frightened animal, her movements were calculated and slow. Leia continued, “I know it’s too late, but I’m so proud of you for leaving Snoke and for starting a new life. You deserve to be happy, even if I’m no longer a part of your life. I still love you.”

Kylo shook as his entire life turned upside down. Separate parts warred within the man as he struggled between running into his mother’s arms or casting her out onto the street. Breathing deeply, he slowly considered his options. 

A vision of his girlfriend slowly swam into focus as he thought about how she’d feel regarding the situation. She was everything good in life, and her optimism and kindness had changed Kylo for the better. She was a realist and wouldn’t blindly force Kylo into rebuilding a relationship with Leia, but at least... 

“Watching you stand by and say nothing as Luke wrongly accused me of plagiarism while firing me from my internship was the ultimate betrayal. I had never felt so alone. I don’t think that’s something that I could just forget. But...”

Leia looked on with hopeful eyes, leaning forward as she hung onto every word.

Kylo sighed, “but...I wouldn’t be opposed to starting with a coffee. Next week? We can meet here.” 

“Yes! Absolutely! Whatever works,” Leia rushed to say. She had only dreamed of seeing her son again. She’d take whatever she could get. Kylo nodded, and mother and son stared at each other in awe. Before either could speak, the door swung open yet again and you stumbled into the room.

“I’m all done, sweetie! Remember that seafood bistro we walked past on Fourth? Poe told me that- oh!” you gasped, finding yourself surprised at the scene in front of you. It was clear that there was tension in the room, but it wasn’t the same volatile feeling previously shared in Leia’s trailer.

You eyed mother and son, and quietly decided to err on the side of caution. “Uhm, I’ll wait outside whenever you’re ready, Kylo.” 

Before you could step away though, Kylo squared his shoulders and quickly moved to wrap an arm around your shoulder. Tucking you against his hip, he smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against your temple. You looked up at him in surprise before flashing your eyes towards Leia with a shy glance. 

Kylo gave your shoulder a light squeeze and confidently said, “Sweetie, this is my mother, Leia. Mom, meet my entire world.”

* * *

It turns out that the seafood bistro was everything that you had imagined it to be. For once, you didn’t balk at Kylo stuffing a crisp twenty into the hands of the maître d so that you’d enjoy prime seating on the patio. It was a beautiful space with wooden flooring and tall arches covered in evergreen vines. 

The smallest flickering fairy lights were strung between each beam, casting a particularly ethereal glow across the space. It lit up Kylo’s face in a way that was so beautiful it was nearly heartbreaking. The two of you were quite a sight, still dressed to the nines from filming just a few hours earlier. 

An impeccable navy suit spread across Kylo’s broad chest, his crisp white shirt nearly bursting at the seams in a poor attempt at containing his sheer mass of muscle. Meanwhile, you were shimmied into a delicate floral dress. It’s sweetheart neckline skimmed your collarbones in a way that straddled a fine line between tantalizing and demure. 

It was reaching that part of the night when your giggles bubbled up without pretense and control. Your cheeks were twinged with a subtle flush while your ruby red lips had slowly softened into a lighter pink after an hour of dining (and stolen kisses from Kylo).

“Have I told you how proud I am of you?” Kylo asked while he poured you yet another glass of expensive white wine. 

“Yes. Several times in fact,” you giggled, hiccuping slightly from glee. Kylo chuckled and clinked his glass against yours. “A toast then,” he boasted. “To my wonderful girlfriend. My muse, my inspiration, my everything. May you continue to enjoy success, and may I be lucky enough to come along for the ride.” 

“Kylo! You know that none of this would be possible without you.” 

He chuckled, took a sip from his glass, and then set it down with an elegant twist of his wrist. Replacing the cool wineglass with your hand, he ran his thumb along your fingers and murmured, “Let me have this. Let me be proud. Allow me to relish in the good fortune of having you in my life.” 

Your heart beat wildly against your chest as he slowly reached behind his chair with his free hand. For a single second, you wondered if he was about to propose. You had truthfully never considered it with any seriousness. After all, Kylo and yourself had just made the move to share an apartment. 

Would it be too fast? Part of you screamed “no” that it wouldn’t. 

He was yours, and you were his. You didn’t need a ring or a vow to know that as fact. You held your breath until Kylo’s hand reemerged to reveal a black bag with a pretty white grosgrain ribbon on top. 

“A gift, to celebrate,” Kylo explained, completely unaware of your internal dialogue. 

You smiled, and graciously accepted the beautiful package. An expensive cashmere sweater lay in tissue paper. It was a thoughtful purchase, seeing that most of your sweaters were snagged or had begun to produce tiny little holes from repeated wear. 

You were far from disappointed, happy that your boyfriend loved you so. Kylo knew how you had a hard time accepting his pricey presents. So you met halfway with Kylo still dropping a ridiculous amount of money on gifts, but only if they proved to be useful. You found it hard to argue against a new cellphone when yours was so broken it took several prayers and a very specific humidity level for it to work. 

Still, as you looked across the table and took in the vision of Kylo happily chatting away, a small part of you bloomed as realization dawned. 

Kylo was it. He was your present, and would hopefully be your future as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Please accept this longer chapter as my apology for disappearing for so long!! Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading along <3


	19. Chapter 19

Red foliage slowly gave way to bare branches dusted in a light feathering of snow. Thanksgiving came and went, spent cuddled up against Kylo in your shared apartment. You had gorged on takeout, not seeing the benefit of cooking up a large meal when it was just you and your boyfriend alone at home. 

The time saved on cooking and cleaning was passed laid out amongst crumpled sheets and Kylo’s bare body pressed against your equally naked one. Time felt soft and slow moving as the sun edged its way across a pinked sky splashed with muted oranges and blues. It was unreal how tender Kylo looked as he rested on his side, head propped up on one hand as the other lightly twirled a stray hair cascading across your cheek. 

“You know that I love you, right?” he murmured into your sleep warmed skin. His lips ghosted across your collarbone, tracing an aimless pattern that made your toes curl despite it’s innocent intentions. 

Throwing a leg over his waist, you pressed your palms into his chest and bent forward to touch your noses. “You tell me that a lot” you giggled into his lips, brushing light kisses between each word. 

Without missing a beat, Kylo lifted his hands to rest his palms at your hips. His fingers drummed against your body, as if in contemplation, before he quickly replied, “Yes. And I’ll tell you again and again for the rest of our lives.” 

Your voice caught in the middle of your throat, choked by surprise and happiness. His eyes were open and honest, teeth worrying against his lips as he waited with bated breath. Your voice was small and timid as you sat back and whispered, “The rest of our lives?” 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Kylo replied instantly. 

“Does that mean...” 

Your question was interrupted when Kylo flipped you over and onto your back in one fluid motion. It was his turn to cage you in with his body as he swallowed your words with a kiss. His method of distraction proved to be effective, and you lost yourself in the sensation of his hands running up your sides. 

“Not in this moment, but say I wanted to. Would you be interested?” Kylo murmured, burying his face into your neck. Despite his big boss demeanor out in the world, he found it impossible to not melt into a puddle of nerves at what he was asking of you. 

Lifting your face up to meet his gaze was unnecessary to know for a fact that he was blushing from the base of his neck up to the tips of his adorable ears. All you could do was wrap your arms around his back and giggle, “Yes! Of course I would want to.” 

The last thing you saw before Kylo attacked you with nips and kisses was a blush on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Upon stepping into Hanna Hut, it quickly became very clear that you had never truly understood the word “busy”. Although Poe’s segment was slated to air after the holidays, his promotional team had gotten a head start on sharing behind-the-scenes peeks and a beautifully preview on social media. 

Kaydel had her work cut out as the store completely took the world by internet storm. The blonde was glued to her phone and computer around the clock, constantly fielding comments, posting updates, and organizing further PR opportunities and interviews for the shop. It was clear that whatever your marketing manager was doing had to be successful, especially given the sight that greeted you this morning.

There was a line that literally went out the door, snaking down the street only to disappear around the corner. Even on your busiest days, you could never have imagined the sheer volume of people eagerly waiting to experience your little shop. It was very clear that what was once a humble local coffeeshop was quickly turning into something quite famous. 

You dashed into the store, already mentally calculating and prioritizing your to-do list. Behind the counter, Rose was frantically slinging coffees, working in tandem with a kind new hire named Jessika. Finn was on the other side of the room rushing around the bookshop portion, smartly wielding an iPad to check out customers on the fly. 

It would be impossible to serve everyone in a timely manner while maintaining the level of excellent customer service Hanna Hut had come to be known for. You reached into your back pocket and frantically dialed Kylo, praying that he wasn’t currently at the gym and could pick up the phone. 

“Hi sweetheart! This is a nice surprise. I thought you were at work!” Kylo’s deep baritone filled your ears. 

“Kylo! Poe’s preview is already drawing such a crowd. I...I don’t think we can manage. I’m not sure what to... maybe I need to... there’s just...” 

You could hear rustling through the phone with Kylo already leaping to attention at the panic in your voice. He must have still been at home as you heard him slipping on a coat coupled with jingle of his keys. 

“Don’t panic! Let me handle the logistics of everything. Take a deep breath, put on your apron, and head to the department that needs more help,” Kylo kindly, yet firmly, instructed. He was a natural born leader, a commander of sorts who easily kept his cool in stressful situations. You felt gratitude that you had him to balance our your more whimsical and creative side. 

“Okay...okay,” you breathed, closing your eyes and letting Kylo’s confidence serve as a balm of reassurance over your nerves. Nodding resolutely, you charged forward into the store. “I got this!” you spoke firmly into the phone. 

“Hell, yeah you do. Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon,” Kylo replied, a proud lilt to his voice. 

You hung up, and immediately made a beeline to check in with Rose behind the counter. Grabbing your apron off the line of hooks, you tied a firm knot around your waist and asked the raven haired girl, “Hey Rose! Give me the 4-1-1!” 

She wiped her hands against a rag and the slung it over her shoulder. “Things are freaking swamped here, but I think Jessika and I can handle the volume. The line’s getting exasperated because people can’t decide on their orders though.” 

You nodded, and quickly grabbed an additional menu and iPad off the register before waving down Finn. The poor man was juggling several Hanna Hut totes on one hand while the other typed in orders on his portable point of sale device. 

“How are things going, Finn?” you asked when he had a spare moment. 

“I’m trying to check people out as fast as possible, but it’s not giving me enough time to reset the floor and put things back on the shelf,” he moaned. He turned and gave a pointed look to a lavender colored re-shelving cart already piled high with different books. It was spilling over onto the floor, causing a total tripping hazard to the crowd of shoppers milling between each shelf. 

The adrenaline of the moment caused a surge of confidence as Hanna Hut became your singular focus. Pulling from a well of strength deep within, you straightened your shoulders and addressed your team. 

“Okay guys, this is what we’re gonna do. Finn, help me separate the line outside into two: one for drinks and the second for books. Afterwards, we’ll only let a limited amount of people into the book section so you have time to re-shelve and check people out. Then, I’m going to go outside and start taking pre-orders for drinks. Jessika will man the tickets as I pull them, and Rose will make drinks. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded, feeling a wave of reassurance as you gave clear and concise directions. Rose gave a playful salute, and then everyone broke to resume their assigned tasks. 

While the store was still woefully understaffed, there seemed to be a small semblance of order (and subsequently, fewer grumbles from waiting customers). You were outside taking orders down, when Kylo arrived with two of the seemingly tallest individuals you had ever seen. The trio cut quite a sight, foreboding and severe looking draped in designer clothing. 

You wondered who his friends were, but didn’t have time to think too much as the woman you were serving interrupted your thoughts with “One medium hot cider, extra cinnamon, no syrup.” 

Kylo patiently waited for you to send the order off before sweeping in to give you a chaste kiss to the temple. He tugged you away from the line and gestured towards his friends. 

“Sweetheart, these are my friends Armitage Hux and Gwendoline Phasma,” Kylo introduced. The pair, while initially stoic looking, smiled warmly in your direction. The woman spoke first, stepping forward to wrap your hand in a shake. 

“Hello! Kylo said that you were in a bit of a pinch and has enlisted our help. You can call me Phasma!” Her British accent danced across her vowels, giving her a posh sound. She continued by shaking a thumb towards the man by her side and added, “This is my husband. We just call him Hux. Remnants of the old days.”

You quirked a brow at “old days”, and Kylo was quick to explain, “They’re friends from when I worked at First Order. Going through something like either makes people bitter enemies or the best of friends.”

“And lucky for us it was the latter. We’re all retired now, but couldn’t resist the chance to step out and be of help,” Hux piped up. 

“Thank you! I...well, not to be rude, but do you guys have experience working retail?” You winced at your question. You didn’t want to appear ungrateful, but you were also skeptical that the woman currently swathed in a three-thousand dollar cashmere sweater was prepared to get her hands dirty with the espresso machine. 

Phasma gave a good natured laugh and slung her arm around your shoulder. “Darling, I had to pay for law school somehow! Now, why don’t you get us one of those adorable Hanna Hut aprons and let’s get to work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy New Year to my dear internet friends. May 2021 bring you all joy and peace!


End file.
